


Подарок

by WTF_Barisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternative Universe - Single Dad, Angst, Christmas, Developing Relationship, Family Fluff, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Barisi/pseuds/WTF_Barisi
Summary: Translation. Сонни - отец-одиночка, Рафаэль - хладнокровный помощник окружного прокурора, здесь присутствует неразбериха с презервативами и смазкой, но если присмотреться, эта история, конечно же, о Рождественском чуде.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Цветовая схема

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999020) by [mforpaul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mforpaul/pseuds/mforpaul). 



Когда Барба быстрым шагом вышел из зала суда, полы пальто вскинулись, но тщательно уложенная прическа осталась волосок к волоску.

— Она знала, что ей придется давать показания в суде, когда выдвигала обвинения, поэтому теперь пусть возьмёт себя в руки и сделает это, — Барба даже взгляда от телефона не оторвал.

Он одновременно писал, шел вперед и вел себя как мудак. Последнее Сонни особенно злило.

— Барба, послушай, мать не пускает ее домой и она недостаточно стабильна, чтобы... — Сонни попытался было разыграть карту жертвы, чтобы вызвать в Барбе хоть немного сочувствия, но тот его похоже даже не слушал.

Он прервал его резким взмахом руки.

— Кариси, у меня совершенно нет на это времени. Мне надо обсудить какую-то нелепую сделку с мисс Калхун, — хмуро перебил Барба и кивнул на телефон.

Несмотря на то, что Сонни был на полголовы выше, ему все равно пришлось ускориться, чтобы не отставать. Барба был, конечно, очень высокомерным, но Сонни втайне восхищался той уверенностью, которую излучал его твердый шаг.

И все же от Сонни не укрылись и эти быстрые шаги, и сосредоточенность на телефоне. Барба изо всех сил старался от него отделаться. А как бы он ни пытался доказать обратное, избегать Сонни было ему не свойственно.

И это могло означать только две вещи. Либо Барба с утра выпил только одну кружку кофе, либо...

— Что-то произошло на слушании? — спросил Сонни, указывая большим пальцем через плечо в сторону зала суда, у которого он дожидался.

Сейчас они уже дошли до лифтов, и Барба с чрезмерным усилием нажал кнопку вызова.

— Детектив, — он потер переносицу. — Возможно, тебя в вечерней школе научили какому-то неведомому мне способу добиться обвинительного приговора в деле, выстроенном исключительно на показаниях жертвы, потому что кое-кто не смог предоставить мне никаких других доказательств...

Он бросил на Сонни убийственный взгляд. Похоже на этом слушании он понес потери.

— Ей придется давать показания, — отрезал Барба.

Двери лифта открылись, и не говоря больше ни слова, Барба зашел внутрь.

Сонни решил за ним не следовать, хотя в этом не было пользы ни для жертвы, ни для него самого, учитывая тот факт, что ему тоже надо было вниз.

Сонни вздохнул. Барба вне всяких сомнений был великолепным юристом, самым увлеченным и умным из всех, кого он знал. И несмотря на то, что в нем не было буквально ничего доброго и светлого (ладно, Сонни, конечно, несколько преувеличивал, но в моменты вроде сегодняшнего именно так и казалось), жертвам с ним очень повезло. Потому что Рафаэль Барба на самом деле за них сражался. И ничего не боялся. Каждой клеточкой своего существа Сонни восхищался этой свирепостью его характера. Но иногда — даже, пожалуй, слишком часто — Барба мог быть чересчур упрям. И несмотря на то, что Сонни видел и положительные стороны этой его черты, давить на жертву он бы никогда не стал.

Каким бы гениальным ни был Барба, эмпатии ему не хватало. Она могла мелькать у него во взгляде, но поступки говорили об ином. За эмпатию у них отвечала Лив.

В любом случае, если Барба только что потерпел неудачу в суде, то спорить с ним не стоило. Уж это Сонни знал наверняка. В такие моменты слишком сильно страдало его самолюбие, с горечью подумал Сонни, проклиная себя за то, что находит эту заносчивость настолько привлекательной.

Сонни в жизни не видел картины сексуальнее, чем Барба, выступающий в суде. Как он держался, словно весь мир лежал у его ног, с этой его уверенной осанкой и идеально подогнанными костюмами. Как он говорил, словно актер на сцене. Слишком уж часто Сонни терялся в его зеленых глазах, которые темнели до цвета морской волны, когда кто-то бросал ему вызов.

В ожидании лифта Сонни снова вздохнул.

Он ступил на опасную тропу.

Двери лифта разъехались в стороны, и Сонни зашел внутрь. Всего несколько минут назад на этом самом месте стоял Барба, смотрел обиженно и недовольно. И очевидно на что-то очень злился. И хотя Барба винил детективные способности Кариси, Сонни предполагал, что злился он все-таки на себя.

И этот обиженный взгляд отдавался чем-то теплым в животе у Сонни. Барба был милым, когда злился.

Эта тропа была еще опаснее.

Несмотря на то, что нос ужалило холодом, Сонни все равно глубоко вдохнул, выходя из здания суда.

Воздух был влажным.

Сонни не обращал особого внимания на рождественские украшения, которые облепили, казалось, каждое дерево на Манхэттене. Вместо этого он поднял взгляд в небо, по которому медленно плыли серые облака.

Если повезет, пойдет снег, подумал Сонни, набирая номер лейтенанта. Теперь пришла её очередь сводить Барбу с ума.

-

И снег действительно пошел — как раз тогда, когда Сонни забирал сына из детского сада. Поэтому их небольшая прогулка до дома сопровождалась захватывающим зрелищем белых снежных хлопьев, которые превращались в коричневую слякоть, стоило им коснуться мостовых Нью-Йорка.

— Чем сегодня занимался, приятель? — спросил Сонни мальчика четырех с половиной лет, который был практически неразличим под огромной шапкой, которую ему связала бабушка.

— Не хочу тебе врать, — ответил Лео к большому удивлению Сонни.

— Почему? — Сонни нахмурился, ему было одновременно непонятно и смешно. — Ты о чем?

— Я просто не могу тебе сказать, пап, — храбро ответил Лео.

— Чемпион, мы же одна семья, — Сонни изобразил свой самый лучший родительский голос. — У нас нет друг от друга секретов. Что бы там ни было, ты можешь мне рассказать.

Лео посмотрел на отца. На его маленьком личике отражалась внутренняя борьба.

— Но учитель сказал, что нужно держать это в секрете. Это должен быть сюрприз.

Сонни широко улыбнулся, чувствуя, как сердце затапливает теплом.

— Тогда ладно, приятель. Я тебе доверяю.

Сонни уже догадался, что учителя, скорее всего, готовили с детьми самодельные подарки. И он был даже горд, что его сын смог сдержаться и ничего не выдать. Нет, Сонни, конечно, все понял, но только потому что был детективом. Иначе он бы и понятия не имел, о чем говорит ребенок.

— Пап, а почему ты носишь одежду такого цвета? — спросил вдруг Лео, указывая не то на молочно-синий галстук, не то на песочное пальто.

Сонни удивленно вскинул брови. Понятно, что его собственная нетрадиционная ориентация никак не могла повлиять на ориентацию его сына, что бы там ни пыталось утверждать общественное мнение. Однако иногда Сонни было очень интересно, откуда в голове Лео рождались такие вопросы.

— Потому что в ней я выгляжу красивым, — не подумав, ответил он.

— Почему? — не понял Лео.

Сонни пожал плечами и подумал, что раз уж он начал вести эту линию, то стоит продолжить.

— Синий выгодно подчеркивает цвет моих глаз.

Лео покачал головой.

— Я говорил о пальто. Как называется этот цвет, пап?

— Эм, — Сонни и сам не знал, он просто видел у Барбы похожее. — Бежевый.

— И почему ты носишь этот цвет? Мне ты говорил, что моя куртка должна быть темной, потому что зимой очень грязно.

Сонни не смог сдержать улыбки, его сын был смышленым.

— Это довольно дерзко. И делает твоего папу привлекательным, — просто ответил Сонни.

У него зазвонил телефон, на экране высветилось имя Барбы.

— А зачем тебе быть привлекательным? — снова спросил Лео.

Сонни обеспокоенно нахмурился, но прежде чем снять трубку, ответил сыну:

— На тот случай, если я вдруг встречу кого-то, кто мне понравится, мне бы хотелось, чтобы этот человек меня заметил.

Барба не стал тратить время на приветствие или дожидаться, пока Сонни представится.

— Приезжай, Кариси, — сразу выдал он. — Ты запорол еще одно доказательство.

Сонни даже не успел ничего ответить, как Барба продолжил:

— Мисс Калхун проинформировала меня, что ты ввел в заблуждение ее клиента.

— И как же я это сделал? — возмущенно спросил Сонни. Лео посмотрел на него с любопытством.

— Очевидно, ты наладил связь с серийным насильником, болтая с ним о том, как заполучал в свою постель девочек россказнями о том, что ты студент по обмену из Италии.

— Ах, это...

— Да, детектив, ах, это. Мисс Калхун теперь утверждает, что его признание нельзя использовать в суде, потому что ты вынудил его солгать о собственных завоеваниях, — нарочито спокойно объяснил Барба.

— Что? — Сонни не мог поверить собственным ушам.

Разумеется, история про студента по обмену была выдумкой, но в конечном счете она позволила добиться от подозреваемого признания.

Лео тем временем остановился, чтобы подобрать немного снега со ступеней. В другой раз Сонни обязательно бы сказал сыну выбросить его обратно. У него замерзнут руки, он промокнет, заболеет, все такое, но сейчас ему было куда важнее сосредоточиться на разговоре с Барбой.

— Ты прекрасно меня слышал, Кариси, — отрезал тот. — А теперь тащи свою задницу в мой офис, чтобы мы могли снова пройтись по твоим показаниям.

— Послушай, Барба, я только что забрал Лео и...

— Я не знаю и знать не хочу, кто такой Лео, — да как же; будто кто-то в окружении детектива Доминика «Сонни» Кариси младшего мог не знать, кто такой Лео. — Если мисс Калхун уцепится за эту мысль, — а мы с тобой оба знаем, что она уцепится, — нам будет нужна стратегия.

Сонни прикусил губу и посмотрел на то, как Лео пробует снег. Ребенок тут же скривился в отвращении. Сонни вздохнул, он мог бы и сам сказать ему, что нью-йоркский снег на вкус мало похож на фруктовое мороженое.

— Прости, Барба, — начал он. — Мы не можем обсудить это по телефону? Не могу же я отдать Лео сразу после...

— Мне наплевать, — решительно и твердо перебил его Барба, это был конец разговора: — Приезжай, чтобы мы могли исправить твой просчет прежде, чем я утоплюсь в скотче.

На этом Барба повесил трубку.

Сонни почувствовал, как внутри закипает гнев. Но не позволил ему разрастись — то ли потому что это действительно был его просчет, то ли потому что он не хотел разочаровывать Барбу.

В конце концов, важны были только три вещи. Во-первых, добиться правосудия для жертв. Во-вторых, упрятать этого парня за решетку. И, самое главное, у Сонни была большая семья.

— Эй, Лео, хочешь поехать к тете Джине? — крикнул Сонни сыну, который теперь уселся прямо на мокрые ступени и увлеченно слизывал с пальцев снег, от которого кривился всего несколько секунд назад.

— Да, конечно, — ответил ребенок, и Сонни резко вскинул взгляд от телефона.

Это получилось как-то слишком уж легко.

— Она дает тебе мороженое на ужин, да? — со вздохом спросил Сонни, все равно набирая номер сестры.

— Нет, чипсы, — ответил Лео.

Пока Сонни спрашивал у Джины, которая жила всего в трех станциях метро от них, сможет ли она посидеть с Лео, мальчик встал со ступеней и почувствовал, что штаны сзади все промокли. Он обиженно надулся.

— Так, приятель, я договорился. Пошли, — Сонни положил руку на плечо сына, направляя его в сторону метро. — Прости, но мне надо уехать на работу. Это очень важно.

— Это тебе с работы звонили?

— Да, это дядя Рафа, — Сонни ухмыльнулся, потому что был более чем уверен, что Барба отрезал бы ему язык тупым ножом только чтобы убедиться, что Сонни больше никогда такого не произнесет. Но Лео было четыре года, для него все были либо дядями, либо тетями. — Он очень зол. Я должен с ним встретиться и... ммм... поднять ему настроение.

— Это ты его разозлил?

— Боюсь, что да.

— И ты хочешь снова ему понравиться?

— Ага.

Лео окинул взглядом галстук Сонни и его пальто и глубокомысленно кивнул.

-

Когда Сонни вошел в кабинет, Барба практически швырнул документы ему в лицо. Справедливости ради, он, конечно, кинул их на стол перед Сонни, но с такой силой, что с тем же успехом мог его ими ударить.

Голоса он практически не повышал, но в линии плеч с легкостью читалось напряжение, да и вся его поза была довольно агрессивной. Он упирался рукой в бедро и открыто нападал на Сонни, вещая о том, как защита с легкостью развалит его смехотворную байку про студента по обмену, после чего дело можно будет просто смыть в унитаз.

Почему? Почему ему всегда нравились мудаки?

У Барбы красиво раздувались ноздри, скулы чуть выше вечерней щетины раскраснелись, а из тщательно уложенной прически выбивались непослушные пряди волос. Но больше всего Сонни отвлекали глаза, красивые, в зеленой глубине которых мерцали гнев, решительность и твердость.

Сонни был настолько очарован этим зрелищем, что ему приходилось напоминать себе, что он тоже должен злиться.

Как и всегда Барба был к нему неоправданно строг. Но Сонни знал, что если будет очень стараться, то рано или поздно сможет добиться его одобрения. Потому что Барбе нравилось, когда люди старались, выкладывались на полную.

Поэтому Сонни спорил. Его слова сопровождались небрежной жестикуляцией, совсем не такой элегантной, как у Барбы, когда тот резкими движениями швырял юридические бумаги.

А когда он затребовал протокол второго допроса подозреваемого и встал слишком близко, сердце Сонни забилось быстрее. Он чувствовал, как через едва различимый аромат одеколона пробивается другой, более глубокий, личный.

В конце концов, лицо Барбы, которое отражало все грани его эмоциональности, начало разглаживаться. Он, конечно, не собирался этого признавать, но Сонни видел — Барба понял, что Сонни нашел решение проблемы. Подозреваемый еще раз сознался в процессе второго допроса, другому детективу, и там не затрагивалась тема мужских побед.

К этому времени Барба уже снял пиджак и жилетку. И даже в пылу спора расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, безжалостно заставляя Сонни раз за разом прослушивать записи двух допросов, записывать важные выдержки и заранее готовить ответы на тот случай, когда он неизбежно окажется в ситуации перекрестного допроса от адвоката защиты.

Он попытался было протестовать: «Я купил им пиццу со шпинатом, но, боюсь, Джина напичкает его Орео, если я не... », — но почти сразу же споткнулся об острый взгляд этих опасных зеленых глаз.

Поэтому Сонни подчинился. С тем внимательным усердием, которое так ценил Барба, он помог найти выход из юридического бардака. И, честно говоря, был счастлив, что ему не пришлось сегодня с боем длиною в час укладывать ребенка спать. Вместо этого он наслаждался юридическим хаосом. И Барбой, который полусидя на столе, объяснял свои мысли терпеливым мягким тоном и даже не прокомментировал тот факт, что Сонни начал за ним записывать.

Сонни понял, что Барба наконец-то остался доволен, когда тот встал, распрямил рукава и налил себе скотча.

Сонни удивился, когда Барба протянул стакан ему.

— Выпей, расслабься, — сказал он с усталой улыбкой.

Сонни понимал, что его ответная улыбка вышла совершенно бестолковой, но Барба, похоже, был не против. Он ухмыльнулся, и Сонни подумал, что ничего более близкого к благодарности он все равно не дождется, поэтому взял стакан и сделал осторожный глоток.

И тут же невольно сморщился. На вкус скотч был таким же противным, каким он его запомнил.

Он поднял взгляд на Барбу и увидел, что тот смотрит пронизывающе и остро и улыбается со сдержанным весельем. Сонни почувствовал, как полыхнули щеки, но, как и Барба, ничего не сказал.

И вдруг его поразила внезапная мысль. У него же был сын! Насколько же плохим отцом был Сонни, что тяга к коллеге заставила его забыть о Лео?

Сонни поспешно вытащил телефон и объяснил:

— Мне надо проверить, как там Лео.

Он быстро набрал номер Джины. Когда сестра подняла трубку, по ее ленивому тону он сразу понял, что она уже где-то на половине бутылки вина. Лео спал. Сонни взглянул на часы и удивился, что уже так поздно, и его снова окатила волна облегчения, что на этот раз он был избавлен от рутины перед сном.

Если верить Джине, Лео съел немного пиццы со шпинатом, потом они вместе ложками приговорили полбанки Нутеллы, он почистил зубы и лег спать. Сонни вздохнул и решил поверить этой версии событий.

— Спасибо, Джина, я приеду завтра утром к завтраку, хорошо? — сказал он и с обещанием не привозить тостов с авокадо повесил трубку.

И тут же понял, что Барба на него смотрит.

— Он уже спит, — глупо сказал Сонни, прекрасно зная, что Барбе нет до этого дела.

После чего поднял бокал, словно показывая этим, что теперь у него есть все время мира, чтобы молча его допить.

— Я спрошу, если ты не против, детектив? — начал было Барба, и Сонни закивал головой. — А где его мать?

Ах. Этот вопрос. Они работали вместе несколько лет, а Барба до сих пор не знал. Судя по всему, Специальный корпус уважал просьбу Сонни не распространяться об этой части его биографии. Чего ему точно было не нужно — так это сплетен о сыне.

— Нет, я не против, советник, — ответил Сонни с искренней улыбкой. — Но также буду рад, если ты оставишь эту историю при себе.

Барба кивнул, и Сонни продолжил:

— Его мать — моя кузина, она... ну, у нее было много проблем, — он прокашлялся и заставил себя сделать еще один глоток скотча, который так любил Барба. — Я усыновил его через несколько месяцев после рождения. Она была счастлива, что мальчик останется в семье.

— Ах, так ты не отец?

— Вообще-то, отец.

— Прости, я не это имел в виду, — быстро извинился Барба, и Сонни приятно было видеть, что он, похоже, действительно жалел об опрометчивом выборе слов. — Конечно же, ты отец, но не биологический.

— Ничего, советник, — тепло улыбнулся Сонни. — Биологически я ему, скорее, дядя. Но это не имеет значения, кровный я отец или нет. Лео повезло иметь такую большую семью. Они нам очень помогают. Иначе я бы просто не смог справиться с отцовством в одиночку.

— А мать участвует в воспитании?

— Ммм. В прошлом году она умерла от передозировки.

— Мне жаль.

— Да, спасибо. Это... грустно, — беспомощно озвучил Сонни.

— Ну, детектив, — решил подвести итог Барба; он пару мгновений изучал свой галстук, прежде чем вновь посмотреть на Сонни. — Как бы там ни было, отец ты ему или нет, но то, что ты делаешь для мальчика, заслуживает восхищения.

Сонни словно в стену впечатался.

Моргнул.

Посмотрел в зеленые глаза, которые, казалось, сосредоточили на нем все свое внимание. Сонни не слышал в тоне и отголосков насмешки, не видел в выражении лица и намека на самодовольство.

Сонни настолько не ожидал услышать от Барбы искренний комплимент, что начал нервно теребить галстук.

— Ох, спасибо, — Сонни почувствовал, что краснеет. Ему нужно было куда-то свернуть от выказанной Барбой доброты: — Честно говоря, я лишь поспешил воспользоваться шансом.

— В каком смысле?

— Ну, знаешь, на случай, если вдруг решу остаться с мужчиной, — Сонни пожал плечами.

— Что? — Барба, который как раз начал наливать себе еще, пролил немного скотча на стол.

— Всегда, конечно, можно усыновить, или воспользоваться суррогатным материнством, или чем там еще. Но это сложно, и запутано, и... Сам знаешь. Я всегда хотел иметь много детей. Поэтому когда Талия забеременела, увидел в этом свой шанс и воспользовался им. И ни разу не пожалел.

Сонни понял, что начинает болтать, и зная, как Барба этого не любит, поспешил умолкнуть.

Но уже через секунду пожалел, что не продолжил историю Лео, потому что советник смотрел на него практически не моргая. А стакан завис где-то на полпути к его рту.

Сонни неуютно поежился под взглядом Барбы.

Единственное, что пришло ему в голову — это глупый вопрос, и Сонни сразу же пожалел, стоило только его озвучить:

— А что насчёт тебя, Барба? Не планируешь детей?

Тот усмехнулся настолько снисходительно, что с тем же успехом мог рассмеяться Сонни в лицо.

— Да ни за что! — ответил он и залпом осушил скотч, после чего снял со спинки стула пиджак, чтобы его надеть. — Больно нужно, чтобы какой-то надоедливый похититель времени пускал слюни на мои костюмы. Нет уж, спасибо.

Сонни казалось, что улыбка вмерзла в его лицо. Что-то отозвалось в груди тянущей болью.

И ведь не сказать чтобы эти слова от общепризнанно бессердечного прокурора стали для него сюрпризом.

Это не должно было быть так больно.

Вот и хорошо, подумал он. Так хотя бы становилась очевидна весомая причина, почему этот мужчина не должен был ему нравиться.

— Держи, советник, — Сонни протянул ему свой стакан скотча. — Можешь допивать.

-

Их дом пах коричным печеньем и ароматическими свечами. Рождественские декорации, которыми они вдвоём с Лео украсили дом первого декабря, были достаточно скудными, но Сонни все равно ими гордился.

Но каким бы замечательным ни был моряк Попай в шляпе Санты, вечер все равно не задался.

То, что Лео посидел на заледенелых ступеньках, не прошло для него даром и закончилось легким циститом. Поэтому весь вечер Сонни пришлось иметь дело с жалобами «не могу писать, жжется».

Кроме того ему не удалось запихнуть в сына ни глотка лимонного чая, сколько бы мёда он туда не клал.

Лео уже полтора часа как должен был лечь спать, когда Сонни, наконец, получил передышку. Лео сидел на диване с сонными глазами и смотрел «Барашек Шон». Перед ним на кофейном столике стояла пустая тарелка из-под ужина. Почти пустая. Кроме брокколи. Сонни вздохнул. Он не мог поверить, что испёк целый противень печенья с корицей в обмен на обещание, что Лео съест брокколи.

Звонок в дверь возвестил о том, что переживания Сонни на сегодня и не думали заканчиваться.

Это был Барба.

Когда тот позвонил час назад, Сонни попросил его прийти.

— Кариси, на дворе Рождество, разве тебе не положено нести радость людям?

Лив удалось отговорить Барбу от того, чтобы тащить жертву их последнего дела об изнасиловании давать показания, и теперь он считал, что это целиком и полностью вина Сонни. Следовательно, именно он и должен был найти нового свидетеля. Естественно, разочаровывать советника не хотелось, поэтому Сонни нашёл даже несколько. Стоило ли говорить, что Барбе не понравился ни один?

— Приезжай в офис. Надо пробежаться по показаниям твоих свидетелей. Они так себе.

Сонни запротестовал.

— Как я оставлю Лео кому-то из сестер, если он даже в туалет сходить не может?

Упоминание цистита оказалось решающим аргументом в споре, после чего Барба согласился встретиться не в офисе, а у Сонни дома.

Разумеется изначально план состоял в том, чтобы благополучно уложить Лео спать до прихода Барбы, но потом случилась катастрофа с брокколи.

Поэтому когда Барба вошел в квартиру Кариси, одной рукой сжимая портфель, а второй — бумажный пакет, принюхался и прокомментировал: «Как по-рождественски», Сонни смущенно улыбнулся и извиняющимся тоном представил Лео дядю Рафа, чем заслужил от последнего испепеляющий взгляд.

Но неуместная болтливость сына оказалась еще хуже.

— Он снова на тебя злится?

— Что? — Барба вскинул бровь, и сердце Сонни пропустило удар.

— Лео!

— Надо было надеть синий свитер, пап! — Лео разочарованно покачал головой, глядя на фланелевую рубашку в зеленую шотландку.

— Так, молодой человек, просто доедай свою брокколи и ложись спать, — Сонни в спешке начал собирать с кофейного столика невероятное количество чашек, которые накопились там за вечер.

Какие-то из них были пустыми, какие-то еще наполовину полными. Чего там только не было: травяной чай, чай с лимоном, горячий шоколад, свежевыжатый апельсиновый сок и глинтвейн.

К великому смущению Сонни Барба почему-то решил не игнорировать слова ребёнка.

— И почему же ему надо было надеть синий свитер?

— Он выгодно подчеркивает глаза, — бесхитростно ответил Лео.

— Лео! — Сонни хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

— Но ты же сам говорил, — продолжал настаивать Лео. — Что в нем ты выглядишь красивым.

— Лео, пожалуйста, замолчи и просто съешь эту сраную брокколи.

Черт бы побрал юридическое чутьё Барбы, потому что тот начал делать собственные выводы:

— Он говорил, что хочет выглядеть красивым, когда я приду?

— Я не...

— Он говорил, что хочет тебе понравиться.

Ох. Нет.

Сердце Сонни пропустило удар, когда Барба невозмутимо прокомментировал:

— В таком случае, ему стоило бы надеть одни из его узких брюк.

Сонни распахнул глаза и в неприкрытом шоке посмотрел на Барбу в надежде найти хоть что-нибудь в выражении его лица, какой-то намёк на то, что Барба внезапно именно сегодня откопал в себе чувство юмора. Но вместо этого он наткнулся на довольную ухмылку.

Стоило Сонни подумать, что хуже быть уже не может, как Лео спросил у Барбы:

— А это было бы дерзко?

Сонни закрыл глаза и спрятал лицо за ворохом чашек. Чего бы он этим ни пытался добиться — ничего не вышло, потому что он практически сразу же услышал, как Барба серьезно отвечает.

— Вроде того. В них он определенно привлекателен.

Сонни решил, что раз его жизнь все равно кончена, то можно и глаза открыть. Он как раз успел увидеть, как его сын понимающе кивает:

— Да, он говорил, что таким он вам нравится.

— Я говорил совсем не это! — Сонни казалось, что он покраснел уже до самого живота; на Барбу, который явно развлекался, он не смотрел. — А теперь ешь свою х... хорошую брокколи. Или снова ко врачу хочешь?

Сонни водрузил чашки обратно на кофейный столик, и взяв вилку, предпринял последнюю отчаянную попытку.

Но Лео устроил такую ошеломительную сцену сопротивления, неистово мотая головой, что Сонни сдался. Он боялся, что Лео может начать орать и пинаться.

— Ну и ладно, болей дальше!

И почему эта сцена должна была произойти на глазах именно у Барбы?

— Давай я лучше налью тебе скотча, советник, — предложил Сонни.

Все еще ощущая, как полыхает его лицо, Кариси забрал у Барбы бумажный пакет, который тот принёс с собой, ушёл на кухню и копался там, пока хотя бы немного не успокоился. А раз уж Барба так легко согласился выпить еще до того, как они начали прорабатывать показания, то Сонни решил и себе подогреть еще один стакан глинтвейна.

Он уже почти вернулся в гостиную, но замер у дверей, сжимая в руках два напитка. Лео и Барба разговаривали.

— Лео, послушай, похоже, твой отец считает, что без брокколи твоё выживание под угрозой, поэтому веди себя разумно и съешь её.

Сонни украдкой выглянул из-за дверного косяка, ему не хотелось разрушать момент.

— Но она же противная.

— Согласен, но её тут совсем немного.

— Почему ты на стороне отца?

— Ммм... Это не так.

— Ты тоже хочешь, чтобы я съел брокколи.

Сонни увидел, как Барба ухмыльнулся.

— Твой отец хочет для тебя самого лучшего. А я хочу, чтобы ты был здоров, а твой отец — счастлив. И если для этого нужно, чтобы ты съел брокколи, то, бога ради, просто возьми и съешь эту чертову капусту.

— Но я не хочу.

— Послушай, твой отец говорит, что так будет для тебя лучше...

— Может, он не знает, что для меня лучше.

— Знает, — терпение Барбы, похоже, начало подходить к концу.

— Почему ты так уверен? — Лео скрестил руки на груди и очень старательно надулся. — Только не говори, что папы всегда знают, как лучше.

— Определённо, не все. Но твой точно знает.

— Почему?

— Потому что твой — умный.

С этими словами Барба наколол брокколи на вилку и протянул её Лео, как сам Сонни пятью минутами ранее.

Сонни не смог сдержать улыбку. Это было мило.

К его удивлению, Лео открыл рот. А потом даже прожевал и съел.

— По крайней мере, когда я ем брокколи, папа счастлив, — признал Лео.

— В таком случае, ты тоже неглуп, — ответил ему Барба.

Но его попытка передать Лео вилку провалилась, потому что мальчик просто открыл рот в ожидании, что его покормят. Сонни ещё больше удивился, когда Барба подчинился и начал класть Лео в рот брокколи, вилку за вилкой.

Сердце Сонни расплавилось в груди.

Будучи отцом, он ничего не мог поделать с тем, что ему нравились люди, которые проявляли заботу к его сыну. Кто бы мог подумать, что Барба окажется одним из них. Одним из тех, кому не все равно.

Сонни ругал свое глупое сердце за то, как громко оно стучало в груди. Ну разве не глупо было влюбиться в человека за одну только маленькую сценку?

Сонни никогда не отличался умением принимать хорошие решения, но все равно невольно улыбнулся. Влюбленность теплом оседала в районе солнечного сплетения и, чего бы она ни принесла впоследствии, сейчас ему было хорошо.


	2. Цифры и даты

Где-то через полчаса Сонни наконец удалось уложить Лео спать. Зато тот вырубился сразу и настолько основательно, что до утра о нем можно было забыть.

Когда он вернулся в гостиную, где его ждал Барба, то первым делом заметил, что тот налил себе еще скотча.

— Мне очень жаль, что тебе пришлось ждать и видеть весь этот кавардак. И... — Сонни запнулся и на мгновение прикрыл глаза ладонью. — Прошу прощения за то, что сказал Лео. Он... вырвал слова из контекста.

— Не сомневаюсь, — ровно ответил Барба, но Сонни показалось, что угол его рта дернулся в едва сдерживаемой улыбке.

— Но это правда!

— Конечно, дети часто понимают происходящее неправильно, — спокойно подтвердил Барба с нечитаемым выражением лица.

Сонни отчетливо ощущал, что ему стоит замолчать. Верил ему Барба или нет, — но он предлагал легкий выход из затруднительной ситуации. И Сонни стоило протянуть руку, схватить этот шанс и поблагодарить Бога за малые радости. Но что-то в поведении Барбы его провоцировало.

— Он на днях спросил меня о новом пальто, и я ответил ему, что папа хочет выглядеть красиво. Ты тогда как раз позвонил мне по телефону, и я сказал, что ты на меня злишься, а он почему-то решил связать в голове эти два совершенно независимых друг от друга факта...

— Я в тебе не сомневаюсь, детектив, — перебил его Барба, но Сонни был уверен в обратном.

И ему очень хотелось умереть.

К счастью, ему не пришлось, потому что Барба открыл свой портфель. Правильно, работа. Такова была цель визита. Которая была призвана либо спасти Сонни от дальнейшего унижения, либо отнять у него шанс оправдать себя, он точно не знал.

В любом случае, они уже начали прорабатывать показания свидетелей. И параллельно выпили еще по два стакана.

В какой-то момент сознание Сонни начало ускользать.

Смесь алкоголя и усталости не шла на пользу полуночной работе. Алкоголь туманил разум, а усталость тяжелила веки. На мгновение Сонни невольно прикрыл глаза.

К счастью, Барба этого не увидел, так как сосредоточенно выписывал заметки.

Стакан со скотчем бросал золотистые блики на его запястье, изящные пальцы сжимали карандаш, изогнутые буквы с умиротворяющим шорохом ложились на бумагу. Сонни проследил взглядом линию сильных рук и плеч, и остановился на сосредоточенно закушенной нижней губе.

Эта сцена была настолько красива, что Сонни заторможенно замер.

Осознание, что он невежливо пялится, ударило в ту же самую секунду, как губы Барбы накрыли его собственные.

Сонни задохнулся.

Внезапно Барба оказался везде.

Колено вклинилось между бедер, пальцы вплелись в волосы, притягивая ближе, глубже в поцелуй. А рот Барбы, его язык...

Сладкий и пряный привкус глинтвейна мешался с горечью скотча и лёгкими отголосками кофе.

Сонни втянул носом воздух, и ему показалось, что богатый и такой особенный запах Барбы заполнил его целиком.

Всего этого было слишком много, Сонни не понимал, что делать с руками. Наконец, они опустились на плечи Барбы, удерживая его — он настолько навис над Сонни, что почти терял равновесие.

По спине побежали колкие мурашки, когда Барба пробормотал в промежутках между поцелуями:

— У тебя же есть все необходимое, детектив?

Так как Барба не прервал поцелуй, продолжая атаковать языком, Сонни понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы осознать сам факт вопроса. Ещё через некоторое время он наконец понял, что Барба имел в виду.

Когда ты одновременно отец-одиночка и детектив на полную ставку — это не оставляет ни времени, ни сил встречаться с людьми. Поэтому последний раз, когда Сонни с кем-то спал, был очень давно. С мужчиной — и того раньше.

И Сонни терзали смутные сомнения, что у лубриканта, до сих пор запрятанного где-то в недрах небольшой ванной комнаты, давно истек срок годности.

Этого просто не могло случиться. Невозможно было так бездарно испортить момент.

Господи, это же Барба. Как вообще можно было беспокоиться о сроках годности, когда у него появился шанс заполучить в свою постель Барбу?

— Да, — наконец-то смог выстонать Сонни. — В ванной.

Когда Барба отстранился, Сонни сразу стало недоставать его тепла. Он приоткрыл тяжелые веки.

— Веди, — приказал Барба.

Как бы Сонни ни хотелось сразу же подчиниться, он все-таки не удержался и залюбовался на открывшийся ему вид. Барба очаровательно раскраснелся, его зеленые глаза потемнели от желания, а идеальная укладка растрепалась. Причиной всему этому был Сонни. Барба действительно позволил его рукам изучать свое лицо, волосы?

Сонни снова мучительно захотелось дотронуться.

Поэтому — спальня.

Сонни быстро подскочил с дивана и пошел в сторону комнаты, ругая себя за то, что не успел сменить постельное белье, хотя планировал это сделать.

— Не могу поверить, что мне придется вытряхивать тебя из пижамных штанов, — пробормотал Барба позади него.

Да, и пижамные штаны. Сонни планировал перед приходом Барбы переодеться в джинсы, но это совершенно вылетело у него из головы где-то между туалетной катастрофой и несъеденным брокколи.

Как бы там ни было, Сонни улыбнулся. Приятно было осознавать, что ничего из этого не сбило Барбу с намеченного курса.

Сонни обернулся, чтобы ответить, и заметил, что Барба смотрит на его задницу. Улыбка стала еще шире.

— Скажи спасибо, что на мне только один слой одежды, — прокомментировал он, многозначительно окидывая взглядом костюм-тройку Барбы.

— Поверь мне, ты до него не дотронешься, — ответил тот, уже начиная расстегивать пиджак.

А Сонни настолько торопился в ванную найти лубрикант и презервативы, что даже забыл закатить глаза.

Когда он вернулся, на Барбе оставались только трусы, носки, рубашка и ослабленный галстук вокруг шеи.

Сонни подумал, что он выглядит крайне очаровательно.

Поэтому ему ничего не оставалось, как притянуть Барбу за этот самый галстук в страстный поцелуй.

Их дыхание сбивалось и перемешивалось, и весь мир Сонни сузился до всепоглощающего ощущения Барбы в его руках.

Он почувствовал кромку кровати внутренней стороной коленей. Краем уха услышал, как лубрикант и презервативы упали на матрас, и секундой позже приземлился следом. А потом ощутил на себе вес Барбы, который торопливо оседлал его колени.

Руки, языки, зубы — исследовали, облизывали, пробовали. Пальцы были слишком заняты, чтобы сосредоточиться на одной только пуговице. Руки слишком отвлекались на участки голой кожи вместо того, чтобы избавляться от ненужных слоев разделяющей их одежды.

Но все равно где-то между покусыванием нижней губы Барбы и попытками пробраться рукой под его рубашку, включился мозг детектива Специального корпуса и начал посылать Сонни неуверенные сигналы о том, что стоило бы слегка притормозить.

Черт, подумал Сонни, и откинул голову назад, чтобы разорвать поцелуй. Барба тут же воспользовался подвернувшейся возможностью и начал покрывать шею Сонни влажными поцелуями.

Теперь рот Сонни был свободен, и он мог говорить. Даже если и не хотел.

— Ммм, — если бы только движения бедер Барбы так не отвлекали. — Я не... знаю... срок.

Язык теперь дразнил линию уха Сонни.

— Что? — переспросил Барба.

— Надо... посмотреть срок годности.

— У презервативов?

Ах. Да. Там же тоже мог закончиться.

— Да, — Сонни выдохнул, начиная короткими поцелуями исследовать линию подбородка Барбы, затем провел языком по шее. — Я не уверен. Проверишь?

Бедра Барбы соблазнительно двинулись, когда он выпрямился, чтобы дотянуться до лежащих рядом с ним презервативов. Сонни не смог удержаться и сжал в ладонях эту потрясающую задницу.

И что еще более соблазнительно, объект желания невольно застонал в ответ на прикосновение.

— Кариси, — позвал Барба, а Сонни лишь кивнул в ответ, вновь приникая поцелуями к его шее. — Я старый человек, нет никакого шанса, что я смогу разглядеть дату при таком освещении.

Сонни понимал, что смеяться над этим нельзя ни в коем случае, но в глубине души почувствовал мягкое тепло. Ему казался очень милым тот факт, что зрение Барбы было не идеальным. В любом случае, с максимально бесстрастным лицом он оторвался от вожделенной шеи, чтобы посмотреть на презервативы.

Судьба не была благосклонна.

— Боюсь, удача сегодня не на нашей стороне, — вздохнул Сонни.

Но Барба уже расположился между его бедер и развязывал узел на пижамных штанах.

Он посмотрел на него свирепым взглядом зеленых глаз.

Его хмурый вид как бы говорил: подумай еще раз.

-

Из-за алкоголя, или послеоргазменной истомы, или усталости — Сонни не знал. Но они оба сразу же уснули, и Барба провел так ночь.

С утра он очень рано встал. Куда раньше, чем Сонни и Лео. Ему надо было заехать к себе перед работой. Переодеться, побриться и все остальное. В своем полусонном, полупохмельном состоянии Сонни смог пробормотать только один ответ:

— Мы даже дверь не заперли.

На что Барба махнул рукой:

— Да что поймет ребенок?

Следующие три дня, когда они пересекались по работе, Барба притворялся, что между ними ничего не было.

А, может, и не притворялся. Просто был Рафаэлем Барбой.

Ничего, совершенно ничего в выражении его лица или в тоне голоса не намекало на то, что между ними что-то произошло. Барба точно так же жаловался на Кариси, закатывал глаза, пресекал любые юридические умозаключения — все как обычно. Поэтому даже натренированные детективы Специального корпуса не заметили никакой разницы.

Один раз они даже оказались наедине в лифте в участке и примерно тридцать секунд ехали вниз с третьего этажа на первый. Они оба смотрели в телефоны и не сказали друг другу ни слова.

Через день после проведенной вместе ночи Сонни надо было забросить кое-какие файлы в офис окружного прокурора. Они пробыли в кабинете наедине около двадцати пяти минут, пока Сонни рассказывал новые подробности о деле, спрашивал юридического мнения и делился тем, что Лео вчера съел горох. Внимание Барбы к разговору естественным образом ослабевало от темы к теме. Но судя по всему, он совершенно не планировал обсуждать то, что было между ними, давать какие-то комментарии, пусть даже такие обидные и обыденные, как: «Было весело, но... непрофессионально».

С другой стороны, Сонни тоже не делал попыток затронуть эту тему.

Они вели себя как обычно и, честно говоря, Сонни был этому рад. Это казалось честным. По крайней мере, они были лишены иллюзий и ненужной сентиментальности. Они провели вместе ночь и до сих пор могли находиться в одной комнате. Для Сонни это значило довольно много. Они спокойно смотрели друг другу в глаза и оставались коллегами.

При этом Сонни, конечно, был бы не против какого-то подтверждения, что все на самом деле произошло.

Впрочем, и так неплохо, Сонни ничего особенного не ожидал.

Ожидать было бы неблагоразумно. Они оба выбрали секс без обязательств. Барба был слишком самодоволен и эгоцентричен, чтобы хотеть иного. А Сонни... у Сонни был Лео. И он просто не мог себе позволить хотеть чего-то недостижимого.

Именно поэтому он не разрешал себе прислушаться к душевной боли. По крайней мере, сейчас.

Да нет, о чем он. На самом деле, Сонни чувствовал воодушевление. Ночь с Барбой его встряхнула, кровь быстрее побежала по венам. Где-то в промежутках между поцелуями в его сердце поселилась эйфория, которую он теперь старался удержать внутри.

Он был счастлив. Потому что провел ночь с Барбой. Попробовал его на вкус. Сонни о таком даже мечтать не осмеливался.

И эта ночь была райской — во всех смыслах.

Сонни был не из тех людей, которые поддаются порывам. Которые бездумно падают в наслаждение, не задумываясь о последствиях. Но той ночью с Барбой он позволил желанию взять над собой контроль. В тот момент это казалось необъяснимо правильным — делать именно то, чего ему так отчаянно хотелось.

Это до сих пор казалось правильным. И именно поэтому, даже несмотря на то что Сонни определенно хотел продолжения, все было в порядке. Все было прекрасно и во всех смыслах конструктивно.

И никаких проблем.

Именно поэтому, когда Барба позвонил в дверь его квартиры в десять вечера пятницы, Сонни не подумал ничего лишнего, а просто его впустил.

Для него не стали сюрпризом ни ярость в зелёных глазах, ни раздраженно нахмуренные брови, ни выговор, мгновенно слетевший с острого языка.

Документ, который Сонни так необдуманно представил как доказательство, оказался сплошной катастрофой. Испещрённый цветными стикерами, он не представлял никакой пользы. Ссылки на правовые нормы? Не заслуживали ни секунды времени. Свидетели, которых нашёл Сонни? Были бесполезны, каждый из них. Барба ненавязчиво интересовался, что же ему делать с ними в суде. И чем ему мог помочь этот документ, тоже не понимал.

В процессе оды ошибкам Сонни, Барба протянул ему коричневую папку. Единственное, что он принёс с собой.

Чтобы набраться сил давать отпор и отвечать на претензии, Сонни мысленно глубоко вздохнул и открыл папку.

Что-то блестящее упало на пол, но Сонни не посмотрел вслед, потому что его внимание привлекло другое.

А если точнее — его внимание привлекло отсутствие.

В папке лежал лишь один лист бумаги.

И он был пуст.

Сонни позволил пониманию прокрасться в него медленно, шаг за шагом. Он хотел внимательно рассмотреть каждое из представленных ему доказательств со всех возможных ракурсов, чтобы постепенно прийти к заключению, которое содержала в себе эта пустая папка.

Барба постучал в его квартиру в то время, когда сын уже лёг спать. Он принёс папку с делом, в которой не было дела. Со стороны любому было бы очевидно, что у Барбы есть повод заявиться в ночи к Сонни домой. Потому что ему было о чем сказать — и он об этом говорил. Но папка, которую Сонни сжимал в руках, показывала его настоящие намерения.

Барба позаботился о том, чтобы придумать предусмотрительное, но совершенно ненужное объяснение, только чтобы довести ситуацию до абсурда.

В каком-то перевернутом смысле пустая папка была невероятно милой.

Барба пытался быть романтичным.

Сердце Сонни замерло в груди.

А он-то думал, что нельзя хотеть Рафаэля Барбу сильнее. Наивный.

Сонни поднял взгляд, чтобы наконец как следует его рассмотреть. Барба был шикарен, как и всегда. Судя по всему, он старался выглядеть просто и повседневно. Но что поражало куда больше безупречного стиля, — на его лице сияла широкая искренняя улыбка.

Барба взглядом указал на пол.

Точно, что-то же упало. Сонни наклонился и поднял лежащее.

Это оказалась полоска презервативов.

Сонни склонил голову и крепко сжал губы.

Так или иначе.

Перед ним стоял Барба. И Сонни был обречён.

Он отбросил папку куда-то в сторону, неважно куда. Ему было жизненно необходимо схватить Барбу за плечи, притянуть его ближе и зацеловать до потери пульса.

И снова — руки, языки, зубы оказались повсюду. Неуклюжие нетерпеливые пальцы. Когда они наконец добрались до спальни Сонни, то были уже наполовину раздеты.

Вкус, запах, ощущение Барбы в его руках просто сводило Сонни с ума.

Он не знал, может, это был какой-то жестокий выверт веры, но когда он начал снимать штаны с сидящего на нем Барбы, его мозг включился и начал посылать ему тревожные сигналы.

Барба не принёс с собой смазку.

Сонни мог бы просто рискнуть. Ничего не говорить. Понадеяться, что его старый флакон не просрочился и не начал плохо пахнуть, или что там делают испортившиеся лубриканты.

Ничего страшного.

Если только он не начнёт разъедать презерватив. Или гореть раздражением на коже.

Черт.

— Смазка, — выдохнул Сонни.

— Что? — Барба тяжело дышал.

— Срок годности.

Барба резко вскинул голову.

— Да ты шутишь?!

— Если бы.

Сонни потянулся к верхнему ящику тумбочки, куда он убрал флакон после их предыдущей попытки его использовать. Задание усложнялось тем, что Барба кружил языком вокруг его сосков.

И когда Сонни наконец нашёл среди кучи цифр на этикетке нужные, он закрыл глаза. Чёрт.

— Увы.

Барба горестно вздохнул, но продолжил покрывать тело Сонни поцелуями.

Наконец он вскинул голову. Его темно-зеленые глаза опасно блеснули.

— Вниз, Кариси. Быстро. Только так я смогу тебя простить.

-

На этот раз они не пили, и, возможно, именно поэтому Барба не остался. Как и в прошлый раз, после оргазма они лежали и целовались, не распутав ноги и вжимая пальцы во влажную кожу. Но сон не приходил, и в конце концов Барба выбрался из объятий и начал собираться.

Сонни не ждал, что он останется, и не просил об этом. А вот Барба похоже считал себя обязанным не извиниться или объясниться, а скорее проинформировать:

— Не хочу беспокоить с утра ни тебя, ни мальчика.

— Ты бы и не побеспокоил, — Сонни пожал плечами.

В его ответе не было двойного дна, он не уговаривал остаться и не винил за уход. Нет, просто Сонни не составляло никакой сложности, он был готов с радостью и удовольствием где-то между утренним звонком от Бенсон и тем, как отвести сына в детский сад, еще и поухаживать за своим ночным гостем. И он был даже немного разочарован, что Барба настолько плохого о нем мнения.

Честно говоря, Сонни вообще не понимал, что побудило Барбу это сказать. Сегодня он пришёл без приглашения, постоянно огрызался на работе, а теперь внезапно решил использовать нежелание беспокоить в качестве оправдания — это была та роскошь, которую Барба не мог себе позволить при всем своем нахальстве.

Но потом — опять же, — в своём желании попасть к Сонни в постель он был довольно прямолинеен. Возможно, и сейчас говорил без задней мысли. Завтра была суббота, а значит, так или иначе не удалось бы использовать работу в качестве предлога, чтобы уйти пораньше.

Кстати, о работе. Сонни не удивился, что перед уходом Барба все-таки решил о ней поговорить.

— Налей мне скотча, — велел он и начал жаловаться на неудобоваримое доказательство Сонни, которое им следовало серьезно обсудить в понедельник прямо с утра.

Барба взял протянутый бокал и тут же прокомментировал щедрое количество налитого туда скотча:

— Мог бы и не экономить, — с этими словами он осушил бокал за пару секунд.

Так они снова замяли тему.

И когда Сонни пошел провожать Барбу к двери, он одновременно не понимал, стоит ли опять ее поднимать, и не очень-то хотел это делать. Поэтому он просто стоял, засунув руки в карманы, неуверенный даже, как ему правильно попрощаться. «Хорошо тебе добраться»? «Увидимся в понедельник»?

— Халтуришь, детектив, — услышал он от Барбы.

На губах Рафаэля мелькнул намек на самодовольную ухмылку, в глазах сверкнул вызов, а бровь требовательно взлетела вверх, и Сонни в восторге понял, что тот ожидает от него прощального поцелуя.

Кто бы устоял перед таким беспрецедентным предложением?

Поэтому он поцеловал Барбу. Поцелуй вышел одновременно и мягким, и напористым. В нем было и поддразнивание, и решимость.

Поцелуй вышел неуверенным.

-

Идея пришла ему в голову, когда он смотрел в зеркало заднего вида на дремлющего в машине Лео.

Вообще, нет, конечно, идея пришла ему ещё раньше, минут двадцать назад, когда они закинули Мию обратно к себе в общежитие.

А потом ещё раз при взгляде на то, как сестра на пассажирском сидении откручивает крышку у бутылки с водой.

— Джина, — анонсировал Сонни.

— Йо, маленький брат.

Сонни покачал головой. Изначально планировалось, что Джина отвезет их обратно на Манхэттен после семейного обеда в родительском доме. В конце концов, это была ее машина. Но к тому времени, как часы пробили девять, Сонни застукал их с Терезой на заднем дворе с сигаретами и мартини.

— Еще скажи, что ты опьянел с двух банок пива, братишка, — рассмеялась Джина, и Сонни понял, что его речь об ответственности: «Вождение в пьяном виде, с нами же ребенок, ты забыла, что я коп», — будет совершенно не к месту.

Хотя, конечно, к месту, но совершенно бесполезной.

Поэтому так и вышло, что он вез своего сына, сестру и племянницу обратно на Манхэттен со Стейтен-Айденда после трех с половиной банок пива.

А его сестра изображала Челси Перетти.

— Ты не будешь против, если Лео сегодня переночует у тебя? — спросил Сонни.

Джина никогда не делала того, чего не хотела. И сейчас на ее лице отобразилась разом вся глубина драмы, которую только можно было придумать: возмущение, скептицизм, неверие.

— Он уже спит. Я просто отнесу его наверх, а ты сможешь благополучно прикончить бутылку мартини, которую стырила у мамы с папой, — добавил Сонни и кивнул на стоящую в ногах Джины сумку.

— У меня есть работа, квартира и машина. Мне не нужно тырить алкоголь у родителей, — она перекинула растрепавшиеся светлые кудри через плечо.

И принципиально не поинтересовалась причиной такой просьбы брата.

Сонни закатил глаза. Ему не стоило спорить, если он хотел получить желаемое.

— Так что скажешь?

— Серьезно?

— Что?

— Дважды за сколько, за две недели? Ты отдаешь своего драгоценного мальчика мне.

В ее словах не было ни завершения, ни вопроса. Подразумевалось: делай, что хочешь, но если я съем этого пирожочка, пока он спит, никаких претензий.

Сонни пропустил ее слова мимо ушей. Ему было тридцать пять лет, а он все еще, казалось, не отсекал тот насмешливый тон, которым с ним разговаривала старшая сестра. Возможно, так были устроены младшие. Она ничего не могла с этим поделать, позиция второго из четверых детей не давала ей никаких особенных привилегий. Поэтому единственным ее оружием оставалось быть всегда колкой и недовольной. Всю жизнь она старалась объединиться со старшей и сделать жизнь двух младших невыносимой без какой бы то ни было причины.

— Я пытаюсь затащить кое-кого в постель.

Прежде чем поддаться любопытству, Джина почувствовала разочарование. Брат проигнорировал ее подначки и не ввязался в спор. Какой позор, она что, растеряла свою суперсилу?

— Оооооу, и кто же это?

— Если согласишься, возможно, расскажу.

— За «возможно» ты меня не купишь.

— Если согласишься и не будешь кормить его с ложечки «Нутеллой», расскажу тебе все в деталях. Завтра.

Джина вздернула бровь и повернула голову, чтобы лучше рассмотреть лицо брата.

Конечно, она ему не поверила. Ничего он не расскажет, пока не будет совсем уверен. А учитывая, что он пытается убрать из общей картинки сына, до этого еще далеко. Но потом она так или иначе все узнает. Потому что, ну правда, ее брат умел хранить секреты еще хуже, чем она сама. Если вдруг будет, что рассказывать, он это разве что с крыши не прокричит. Во времена смартфонов благо у них была собственная виртуальная крыша — групповой чат «Сестры Кариси + Сонни», а потом эмоджи: ряд сердечек и баклажан.

Брат смотрел вперед. Его лицо терялось в темноте, и только иногда по нему пробегали блики фонарей.

Но даже несмотря на то, что он был сосредоточен на дороге, Джина могла читать его, как открытую книгу.

Предполагая, что сестра так или иначе поднимет шумиху и все из него выпытает, Сонни решил сразу сказать, как есть. Вполне разумное предположение. Поэтому Джина прекрасно понимала, что он действительно сказал ей правду. И, честно говоря, эта правда ее поразила.

Ее маленький брат пытается затащить кого-то в постель. Кто бы мог подумать?

Джина почему-то была свято уверена, что личная жизнь Сонни закончилась, когда у него появился Лео. Не только из-за того, что он уделял сыну много времени, а еще потому, что Сонни принципиально пытался найти не только партнера, но в первую очередь второго родителя и нынешнему пацану, и будущему потенциальному выводку, что, по мнению Джины, приближало вероятность обзавестись хоть какой-нибудь захудалой личной жизнью к нулю. И помимо всех остальных проблем — как будто их было мало — ее маленький брат был абсолютно не в состоянии просто так с кем-то переспать.

Поэтому это точно был кто-то особенный.

И этот человек, наверное, пока даже не подозревал, что ему стоило валить в ритме вальса.

Не из-за мальчика, нет. Лео всегда был ангелочком. Джина даже не понимала, почему Сонни жалуется. И сам Сонни — вкусовщина, конечно, но Джина полагала, что тут все зависело от квалификации определенного человека. Нет, дело было в них всех. Джина ни за что бы не вышла замуж за свою семью, они были ужасны. Они же практически питались несчастьями других. Может, именно поэтому она так маниакально тащила на семейные сборища мужиков, которые ей надоели.

Судя по всему, Сонни собирался выкатить свой стандартный набор. С другой стороны, прошло уже довольно много времени с тех пор, как они с остальными сестрами тщательно препарировали и тон голоса, и каждое проявление характера, и даже какие-то намеки на целлюлит под обтягивающими джинсами последней девушки Сонни, а у брата же наверняка должно было быть какое-то подобие либидо. Поэтому, кто знает, может он решил сделать себе приятно и просто переспать с кем-то без обязательств. Для него это было бы полезно.

С другой стороны, не ей об этом рассуждать.

Джина улыбнулась себе. Сегодняшний вечер обещал быть хорошим. Прямо скажем, семья Кариси деликатностью никогда не страдала, но в отличие от Сонни, Джина знала, как надо разговаривать. Или, что еще важнее, где. Делиться было сокровенным процессом, несмотря на то, какую жестокость при этом могли проявлять женщины семьи Кариси. И на крышах ему места не было. Это стоило делать на заднем дворе: посреди бокалов для мартини, с водкой вместо вермута или — в качестве альтернативы — амаретто с вишневым соком, — где в трещине в стене между кирпичами была запрятана пачка тонких, длинных, белых сигарет.

Но так как воскресный обед уже закончился, то Джина решила воспользоваться преимуществами пятого айфона, который она надеялась сменить в следующие две недели, и объявить виртуальным задним двором групповой чат, который она в момент дурмана, включающего в себя амаретто и — Джине было стыдно это признавать — вишневую содовую, переименовала в «Карисячий патруль» с эмоджи трех обезьян, прикрывающих уши, глаза и рот соответственно.

Это был отдельный чат, который не включал в себя Сонни и племянницу Мию.

Не сильно необходимый, учитывая, что Сонни так или иначе придется все им рассказать, но зато у них будет возможность предвосхитить предстоящую любовную историю брата. Они смогут беспрепятственно гадать, где эти двое встретились, кто кого поцеловал первым и как эти отношения повлияют на их жизнь. Благослови господи их бисексуального брата за то, что ей с сестрами можно было поиграть в угадайку даже насчет пола его новой пассии.

Это будет весело.

Жалко, что Лео на заднем сидении машины уже уснул. Беспроигрышный вариант — ты даешь ему шоколадку, а он рассказывает тебе все, что знает. Джина могла бы выпытать у него даже имя.

С другой стороны, это было бы слишком скучно.

Как дочери и сестры детективов, они могли делать собственные умозаключения. Чем она и планировала заняться. Очевидно, Сонни знал и доверял тому человеку, которым заинтересовался, иначе он попросту не подпустил бы его ни к себе, ни к мальчику. И это должен был быть кто-то особенный, действительно особенный. Иначе Сонни не поддался бы искушению. Соответственно, единственным вариантом оставался тот пафосный прокурор, на которого Сонни годами лил слюни. Он вполне подходил, потому что мужчина ли, женщина, но избранник точно должен был быть мудаком. Подобный выбор был семейной чертой Кариси. Выбивался из этого правила только их милейший отец.

Ну по крайней мере, они наебали Фрейда.

— Что ж, маленький брат, не буду обламывать тебе секс.

— Ну спасибо, — язвительно ответил ей Сонни.

А когда они встали на красный, он достал свой телефон и написал смс: «Привет, как дела?»

Через некоторое время телефон завибрировал ответом, но будучи ответственным отцом и хорошим полицейским, а также удерживая лицо перед сестрой, он не мог проверить сообщение до следующего красного сигнала светофора.

— Нужна помощь? — сладко улыбнулась Джина.

— Ха-ха.

«Не утруждай себя любезностями. Что тебе нужно?»

На светофоре зажегся зеленый, и у Сонни появилось время подумать. Он был хорошим человеком и ему нравилось быть милым. Именно поэтому он никогда сразу не говорил, чего хотел. Прямолинейности он предпочитал подарочные упаковки.

С другой стороны, какая уж тут романтика посреди брокколи и сроков годности?

«Подумал, вдруг ты захочешь вновь испытать удачу?»

«Возможно. Уточни»

«Лео на ночь остается у тети»

Его колено нервно дергалось вверх-вниз. Телефон снова завибрировал ответом. Он прикусил нижнюю губу, проезжая на очередной зеленый. Когда он услышал сбоку смех сестры, то недоуменно посмотрел на нее.

— Просто скажи, что хочешь трахаться, так будет лучше всего, — посоветовала она.

«Сдержанность тебе не идет, Кариси»

Сонни вздохнул.

«Хочешь приехать?»

«Конечно»

«Скажем, через час?»

«Ок»

Сонни резко выдохнул. Сердце дико колотилось у него в груди.

А еще он чувствовал, как на лице расползается широкая улыбка, и ему было совершенно все равно, что сестра над ним смеется.

-

Неподалеку от станции метро Сонни нашел магазин, который был все еще открыт.

Продавец на него даже не посмотрел, но Сонни все равно нервно сцепил пальцы. Пройдя глубже, он провел рукой по волосам и на секунду замер, решая, что нужно купить. В первую очередь он взял бутылку скотча. Потом упаковку презервативов, потому что, честно говоря, он никак не мог вспомнить, что случилось с теми, которые Барба приносил в прошлый раз. И, наконец, лубрикант.

Он даже везде проверил сроки годности.

Он положил все три предмета на стойку перед продавцом и начал нервно постукивать ногой.

«Если повезет, он подумает, что я хочу в туалет», подумал Сонни.

Дома он заскочил в душ, высушил волосы феном и был несколько удивлен результатом. А потом обнаружил себя перед шкафом в полном непонимании, что надеть. Он, конечно, собирался по приходу Барбы тут же снять всю одежду, но, опять же, подарочные упаковки никто не отменял.

Во-первых, он решил открыть новые боксеры от Хьюго Босс, которые Джина стырила у одного из своих завоеваний, чтобы презентовать Сонни. Он отказывался их брать, но в результате пришлось. Сонни планировал никогда их не открывать, но сегодня был особенный вечер. И, честно говоря, в них его задница выглядела потрясающе.

Сонни вздохнул. Ну, Барба сам сказал. Узкие штаны смотрелись на нем наиболее выигрышно, Сонни и сам это понимал, а синий цвет подчеркивал глаза. Поэтому он выбрал узкие джинсы и облегающую синюю футболку, и чтобы не чувствовать себя совсем уж мальчиком из мужского эскорта, накинул сверху олимпийку.

После этого он быстро сменил постельное белье.

Проверил телефон. Прошло семьдесят три минуты с последнего сообщения Барбы.

Пытаясь чем-то себя занять, Сонни немного прибрался в гостиной. Задумался, сразу ли Барба с порога развернется и уйдет, если он зажжет свечи. Для настроения. В результате он решил воспользоваться в качестве оправдания тем фактом, что скоро Рождество, и зажег пару гирлянд — венок на двери и рождественскую пирамиду. Лео все-таки уговорил его купить одну.

Сонни выключил свет, но решил, что оставлять только гирлянды — чересчур, даже если ему и нравится. Поэтому он включил дополнительно еще и торшер у дивана.

Наконец раздался звонок домофона.

И пока Барба поднимался, сердце Сонни начало стучать совсем уж сумасшедше.

Как ему встретить Барбу? Если всем очевидно, зачем они сегодня встречаются, стоит ли начинать это прямо сразу? Потому что, честно говоря, у Сонни не было ни малейшего желания ждать дольше. Они и после секса могли выпить и поговорить.

С другой стороны, опять же, если он набросится прямо с порога, это вряд ли впечатлит Барбу.

— Привет, — сказал Барба и закрыл за собой дверь.

— Здравствуй, — поприветствовал его Сонни и убрал руки в карманы джинс; он заметил в руках у Барбы коричневый бумажный пакет и задался вопросом, не закупались ли они в одном и том же магазине. — Надеюсь, я не нарушил никаких воскресных планов.

Барба бросил взгляд на трехдневную щетину Сонни, и сердце Сонни пропустило удар. Он принципиально не брился. Хороший выбор.

— Нет, — ответил Барба.

— Тогда счастливого адвента, — как-то застенчиво пожелал Сонни.

— Да.

Барба позволил своему взгляду открыто скользить по телу Сонни, оглядывая его сверху донизу. Сонни почувствовал, как по позвоночнику побежали мурашки.

Если бы только Барба его поцеловал.

— Тебе когда завтра на работу? — спросил Барба.

— Ммм, — Сонни прокашлялся. — В десять утра мне надо быть в «Райкерс», до этого в участке можно не появляться.

— Хорошо, — Барба достал из кармана телефон и нажал пару кнопок.

Потом снял пальто и Сонни, выругавшись себе под нос, поспешил ему помочь.

— У меня завтра с утра одна бумажная работа, так что мы с тобой можем выпить.

Сонни улыбнулся и почувствовал, как ослабевает напряженный узел в груди.

— Хорошо, — Сонни потянулся к бумажному пакету, который Барба принес с собой.

Он был неожиданно тяжелым.

Там оказалась бутылка скотча для него самого (как дружелюбно с его стороны), три флакона смазки (алое вера, для чувствительной кожи и эко-френдли) и большая коробка.

Сонни достал ее из пакета и продемонстрировал Барбе.

Это была упаковка на сто презервативов.

— Так какие, говоришь, у тебя на сегодня планы?

-

Барба остался.

После секса он принял душ, вытерся полотенцем Сонни и не стал надевать брюки.

Он остался в боксерах, только накинул расстегнутую рубашку поверх майки. И носки обратно надел, темно-синие в неоновый горошек.

Сонни при виде него открыто улыбнулся. Это был какой-то очень уютный Барба, в трусах и носках, но все равно в рубашке. Сонни это показалось невероятно очаровательным.

Сам он принял смелое решение довериться своим генам, которые в совокупности с тренировками от случая к случаю позволяли ему выглядеть очень даже неплохо несмотря на почти ежедневную пиццу, и вообще ничего наверх не надел.

И он правильно разыграл свои карты, потому что взгляд Барбы постоянно соскальзывал с его лица на торс.

Они сидели на диване, пили заслуженный алкоголь и разговаривали. О том, что любят пить их коллеги, о бывших любовниках, о тех, кого они хотели, но не могли заполучить, и тех, кого-таки заполучили, но лучше бы нет, и наконец об их невезении.

— А если серьезно, какие у тебя намерения?

— Какие еще доказательства тебе нужны, детектив?

— Да-да, я понял, я тоже купил презервативов, но маленькую пачку, поэтому... теперь у нас их всего сто одиннадцать.

— А что случилось с теми, который я приносил в прошлый раз?

— Честно говоря, не имею ни малейшего понятия.

Они постепенно пьянели. Рука Сонни словно приклеилась к телу Барбы. Вначале он держал ее на колене, потом на бедре, потом обнял за талию, за плечо, а потом стал смелее. Он обхватил щеку Барбы ладонью и провел большим пальцем по его скуле. Барба продолжил говорить, словно ничего особенного не происходит, и Сонни позволил своим пальцам скользнуть в его волосы.

Более того, Барба улыбался. Он впервые не старался выглядеть самодовольным, угрожающим или дерзким. Нет, улыбка была совершенно искренняя. Словно он был счастлив. А Сонни чувствовал, как у него практически сводит щеки, и понимал, что его собственная улыбка, должно быть, очень глупая и говорит Барбе слишком уж много лишнего, но сдержать ее он был совершенно не в состоянии.

— Ты меня поцелуешь наконец или нет? — прервал его Барба на середине предложения.

Об этом Сонни не надо было просить дважды, он накрыл губы Барбы своими практически мгновенно, сцеловывая его улыбку.

Сонни чувствовал теплые ладони Барбы на своей спине. От прикосновений волнами расходился жар. Горячее дыхание перемешивалось, и Сонни казалось, что они целуются на диване, как подростки, уже несколько часов.

Барба был тем, кто прервал поцелуй.

Он стянул рубашку, майку и даже носки, что получилось у него на удивление грациозно.

Барба лег на спину, устроив голову на подлокотнике, и слегка раздвинул ноги.

Он ничего не сказал, но блеск его зеленых глаз донес до Сонни все, что ему нужно было знать.

Барба предлагал ему взять инициативу на себя.

Предлагал себя боготворить.

А Сонни никого и ничего не хотел больше, чем мужчину перед собой.

Поэтому он набросился на него с поцелуями, оставляя их везде, куда смог дотянуться. Он целовал, облизывал и прикусывал, пробуя на вкус красивую смуглую кожу. Сонни провел зубами по животу, языком подразнил соски, оставил поцелуй на ключицах. Барба обхватил его бедрами, и Сонни окончательно пропал.

«Должно быть, это оно», подумал Сонни. «Это и есть рай.»

Он горячо выдохнул где-то рядом с ухом Барбы. Сонни очень боялся разрушить чары, но все равно отважился сказать:

— Ты невероятно сексуальный.

-

А рано утром Сонни разбудили слова любви:

— Папа, я хочу есть.

На кровати за его спиной тут же яростно зашуршало одеяло. Сонни почувствовал, как оно натянулось вокруг него.

Сонни недоуменно моргнул и увидел Лео, который стоял прямо перед ним в уличном пальто. На периферии у двери в спальню мелькнули и исчезли светлые кудри.

Сонни снова закрыл глаза.

— А почему ты не позавтракал у тети Джины?

— Она сказала, что ты строго-настрого запретил ей давать мне Нутеллу, а у нее больше ничего дома нет.

Сонни вздохнул.

— Дай мне секунду, чемпион.

— Пап?

— Ммм?

— А почему дядя Рафа прячется под одеялом?

Сонни посмотрел через плечо и увидел ком из одеяла, который по форме подозрительно напоминал Барбу.

— Честно говоря, я тоже не знаю, — Сонни посмотрел на сына и понизил голос до шепота. — Хочешь сам его об этом спросить?

— Нет, не хочет, — раздался приглушенный голос из-под одеяла.

Сонни очень старался сдержаться, но его губы против воли растянулись в ухмылке. Лео же начал хихикать в полнейшем восторге. Он прикрыл рот своей маленькой ручкой и посмотрел на отца смеющимися яркими глазами.

И Сонни просто не мог с ним не согласиться. Это была просто фантастика.

— Так, Лео, подожди, пожалуйста, в гостиной, — попросил Сонни и подмигнул.

Лео привстал на цыпочки, чтобы еще раз посмотреть на взрослого мужчину, прячущегося под одеялом, и затем кивнул.

— И скажи тете Джине уйти прежде, чем я ее убью, пожалуйста.

— Хорошо.

Когда за Лео закрылась дверь спальни, Сонни развернулся к Барбе и медленно потянул на себя одеяло.

Под ним лежал Барба, крепко зажмурившись.

— А теперь рассказывай, зачем ты прячешься под одеялом.

— Я не хотел, чтобы он меня увидел.

— Ему всего четыре. Что он мог понять?

Сонни усмехнулся и поцеловал Барбу в нахмуренную переносицу. Это был опасный выбор, потому что, как оказалось, Сонни совершенно не мог устоять перед возможностью целовать хмурое утреннее лицо Барбы еще и еще.

Именно так Сонни и планировал начать свое утро и не собирался себе в этом отказывать, даже если теперь у него на это было всего секунд тридцать.

— Кариси.

— Ммм?

— Если ты не планируешь запереть дверь и достать презерватив номер сто десять, прекращай.

Сонни вздохнул, на мгновение закрыл глаза и заставил себя отстраниться.

Барба с утра был растрепанный, заспанный и голый. И Сонни было до одури обидно, что его такого придется отпустить.

Сонни надел пижамные штаны, взял с прикроватной тумбочки телефон и вышел в гостиную. Его сын сидел перед телевизором. Джина уже ушла. Шел «Щенячий патруль». Сонни покачал головой. Джина прекрасно знала, что он не разрешает смотреть телевизор до завтрака.

Он быстро отправил ей сообщение: «Сучка».

Барба вошел в гостиную немногим позже, наскоро нацепив на себя одежду. Он пригладил волосы в тщетной попытке их уложить.

Сонни был не настолько глуп, чтобы предлагать ему вместе позавтракать.

— Доброе утро, дядя Рафа.

Барба принял такой вид, словно его поймали при попытке стянуть печенье.

— Доброе утро, Лео, — скованно ответил он.

— Тебе хорошо спалось?

Сонни покраснел. Он знал, что Лео просто старается ему подражать, потому что именно так обычно начиналось их утро, но Барбе объяснить это было не так-то просто.

— Да.

Барба бросил на Сонни взгляд, в котором не было ни вины, ни претензий. Скорее уж вопрос или, может, беспомощность. А видеть Барбу, который не знает, что ему делать, — разве это не сокровище?

— Я тоже. Я ночевал у тети Джины.

— Хорошо, — ответил Барба.

И опять же, хмурый Барба был невероятно мил.

Особенно, учитывая тот факт, что он был тщательно затрахан накануне. Дважды.

— Если хочешь, у меня есть кофейный стакан навынос.

— А что, твоя очаровательная сестра успела сварить кофе, прежде чем сбежать?

— Нет, но я могу сейчас сварить.

— Тогда забудь, я куплю по дороге.

— Как пожелаешь, — Сонни пожал плечами.

Он прекрасно знал, что давить на Барбу не стоит, и даже развернулся к нему спиной, притворяясь, что собирает по гостиной какие-то вещи, пока тот напряженно надевал туфли и пальто.

— До свидания, Лео.

— Пока, дядя Рафа.

Предвкушение прощания было каким-то неоправданно большим, учитывая, что входная дверь находилась практически здесь же, в гостиной. Два шага — и Сонни уже стоял рядом.

Барба как-то неловко помедлил, он не потянулся к двери и даже не посмотрел на Сонни. Он не отводил взгляда от Лео.

— Сонни.

Сердце Сонни пропустило удар, потому что Барба впервые так его назвал.

— Нам надо об этом поговорить.

Сонни почувствовал озноб. Ох.

Судя по тому, как Барба медлил, поговорить он хотел именно сейчас.

— Послушай.

Барба потер пальцами переносицу и снова посмотрел на Лео, который сидел на диване, полностью захваченный мультиком.

— Обычно, — Барба облизнул губы. — В такие моменты я обозначаю, что у нас был секс на одну ночь...

Барба наконец поднял глаза на Сонни. Расправил плечи. Выражение его лица стало решительным. Он продолжил:

— Но сейчас это неправда. Следует признать, что обычно я не возвращаюсь дважды в одно и то же место.

Технически, трижды.

Сердце Сонни стучало в ушах. Если эта информация подразумевалась лестной, то чувствовалась она совершенно иначе.

— Но. Я вернулся. Так что... — Барба провел руками, указывая на них обоих.

Он снова бросил взгляд на мальчика, глубоко вдохнул и продолжил:

— Я не хочу сказать, что было плохо... потому что, правда, все было здорово, — Сонни не знал, что именно вкладывал Барба в последнее слово. — Я просто... ты же понимаешь.

Барба смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами, и Сонни стало интересно, были ли эти глаза хоть когда-нибудь настолько глубокими. Настолько мягкими. Бывал ли он хоть когда-нибудь настолько ими очарован.

— Я помню, что ты однажды сказал у меня в кабинете, — Барба прокашлялся. — Отсутствие обязательств тебя не прельщает.

Сонни, кажется, ни на сантиметр не сдвинулся с тех пор, как Барба начал говорить. Так что была велика вероятность, что и выражение лица у него застыло в неподвижности. Он чувствовал, как что-то сжалось в груди. У него пересохло горло, но он не мог сглотнуть.

Не в состоянии выговорить ни слова, он лишь покачал головой.

Вообще-то прельщало. Сонни не обманывал себя насчет этого мужчины. Он не ждал от Барбы, что тот проглотит свою гордость и с головой прыгнет в глупую романтику, которая негативно скажется на его репутации. И это без учета того факта, что Барба вообще вряд ли был так уж сильно им увлечен.

Но то, что происходило между ними было особенным, все и правда было здорово. Барба был очаровательным и милым, Сонни это не придумал. Он был уверен, что Барбе рядом с ним было комфортно. Поэтому — почему бы и нет? Сонни согласился бы на все, что мог предложить ему Барба. Просто чтобы посмотреть, к чему это приведет.

— А для меня это главный принцип.

Барба глубоко вздохнул и вскинул подбородок. В его глазах застыло напряженное беспокойство. Он смотрел на Сонни в ожидании ответа.

Сонни понимал, что Барба сказал все, что хотел, и наступила его очередь что-то на это ответить. Он пару раз с трудом сглотнул в попытках справиться с комом в горле.

В конце концов, он хрипло заговорил.

— Это же не обязательное условие, это просто... — Сонни запнулся; он хотел сказать «это начало». — Я обычно предпочитаю просто смотреть, что из этого выйдет. Ну, знаешь. Просто продолжать. Никогда не знаешь, что может случиться.

Теперь уже Сонни бросил взгляд на сына.

Глаза начинали предательски гореть. Он снова сглотнул.

Он понимал, что пытается сделать Барба. Потому что тот был прав. И Сонни, по идее, сам должен был первым об этом заговорить. Он бы согласился на секс без обязательств, он бы уцепился за любую соломинку, протянутую Барбой, в надежде, что тот будет периодически появляться. Он бы продолжал это до тех пор, пока не стало слишком больно. Или пока бы он не завоевал Барбу. Хотя он никогда по настоящему не верил, что смог бы его завоевать. Но он бы, по крайней мере, постарался.

Поэтому Сонни понимал, что пытается сделать Барба. Он же даже не старался быть гласом рассудка, просто делал то же, что и всегда. Он смотрел на вещи расчетливо и громил все вокруг врожденным реализмом — оглядись, задумайся, это не сработает.

— Но да, у меня есть он, — Сонни кивнул головой в сторону Лео.

Барба кивнул. Он сжал губы в тонкую линию, напряженные морщины на лбу стали только глубже.

— Я не ищу семьи. Честно говоря, даже отношений не ищу.

Сонни кивнул и отвел взгляд. Не было никакой необходимости это озвучивать.

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо.

Никто из них не сдвинулся с места. Если бы не «Щенячий патруль», в комнате стояла бы гробовая тишина.

Ух ты, подумал Сонни, как быстро все закончилось.

Никакого ему Рождественского чуда.

— Можно я тебя поцелую? — спросил он.

Не медля ни секунды, Барба кивнул.

Сонни мягко обхватил ладонью его лицо и какое-то мгновение просто его изучал. Мягкий взгляд Барбы не сочетался с общей напряженностью.

А затем Сонни накрыл его губы своими. Одновременно мягко и решительно. Барба с готовностью подался навстречу его рукам и губам.

На вкус он был сладким.

Как вообще самый идеальный поцелуй мог быть прощальным?


	3. Гигантский плюшевый лев

Поцелуй не прекращался, Барба льнул к прикосновению все сильнее и сильнее, и Сонни на мгновение показалось, что он возьмет свои слова назад и останется.

Но этого, конечно, не произошло.

Барба отстранился первым, одно долгое мгновение смотрел Сонни в глаза, а затем ушел.

И секунды не прошло, как он ушел, исчезая за дверью и забирая с собой свое присутствие.

Дверной замок мягко кликнул.

Сонни какое-то время смотрел на дверь. Там не было ничего, кроме царапин на дешевой краске, которую в один прекрасный вечер Лео решил помучить чуть ли не усерднее, чем фигурку моряка Попая, которая сейчас стояла на книжной полке в шляпе Санты. Но Сонни нужно было время, чтобы его мозг до конца осознал то, о чем сердце знало уже давно.

С вечера вторника до утра понедельника. Вот сколько длилась его история любви. Вау.

Тяжело ступая, Сонни заставил себя дойти до дивана и сесть рядом с сыном.

Взгляд остановился на мультфильме, и Сонни действительно начал его смотреть. Ему было все равно, опоздает ли Лео в сад. Или опоздает ли он в Райкерс. Сонни был нужен перерыв. Все его конечности — и руки, и ноги — вдруг стали такими тяжелыми. Он был даже не уверен, сможет ли пошевелиться, если захочет. Всего на несколько минут ему надо было притвориться, что ничего не произошло, и дать себе передышку. Сосредоточиться на «Щенячьем патруле».

— Папа?

— Ммм.

— Можно я кое-что спрошу?

Сонни прикрыл глаза.

— Конечно.

— А дядя Рафа — твой парень?

Сонни внезапно стало очень жарко, вся его кожа горела, казалось, что он сейчас воспламенится изнутри. Его затошнило.

Сонни силой выдернул себя из оцепенения и повернулся к сыну. Он с усилием поднял руку, которая была такой тяжелой, словно к ней прицепили груз. Единственной причиной, по которой рука его послушалась, было желание дотронуться до волос Лео.

— Нет.

Сонни ласково пропустил волосы сына сквозь пальцы. Лео повезло иметь ангельски золотые кудри, которые могут быть только у детей. Но зимой они темнели и становились практически русыми. И теперь надо было ждать лета, чтобы они вновь полыхнули золотом.

— Я хотел, чтобы он им стал. Но...

Сонни не отводил взгляда от того, как его рука проводила одну и ту же линию по волосам Лео, словно старалась их пригладить.

— А почему он тогда спал в твоей кровати?

Вопрос отозвался тупой болью в висках, а во рту появился соленый привкус.

Сонни продолжил усердно приглаживать волосы Лео.

— Мне он очень нравится.

— Почему ты тогда не надел...

— Дело не в этом, — перебил его Сонни, а затем вздохнул и сформулировал: — Одно дело, когда ты красиво одеваешься, чтобы тот, кто тебе нравится, тебя заметил. Но это не заставит человека полюбить тебя в ответ.

Лео наконец стряхнул с себя руку отца и внимательно посмотрел в ответ.

— Помни это, сынок.

Лео закатил глаза. Он вернулся к просмотру и пару минут следил за сюжетом. А потом снова посмотрел на отца и хотел что-то спросить, но Сонни успел первым:

— А тебе бы это понравилось?

Теперь уже Сонни внимательно смотрел на сына.

— Что, возможно, я найду мужчину или женщину. И может быть даже, если мы полюбим друг друга — это, конечно, не обещание, а скорее возможная вероятность, — у нас могут появиться еще дети. У тебя бы были брат или сестра.

— Как у тебя твои сестры?

— Да.

Лео на секунду задумался, а потом уверенно кивнул.

— Да, звучит отлично.

Привкус во рту Сонни стал каким-то горьковато-сладким, но он смог улыбнуться.

— Хорошо.

— Потому что иногда только с тобой — скучно.

Сонни понимал, что Лео, наверное, сказал это без всяких задних мыслей, только чтобы поддержать отца, поэтому он постарался улыбнуться, но получилось больше похоже на гримасу.

Внимание Лео вновь вернулось к телевизору, он уже с головой провалился в мир собачьих поисковых групп. Сонни чувствовал, как тяжелеют веки и гудит голова. И надеялся, что все дело в шести банках пива, которые он выпил вчера. Он заставил себя сосредоточиться на истории, где щенята были пожарными и полицейскими и совершенно не переживали о любовниках, которые порвали с ними еще до завтрака.

— Мне нравится дядя Рафа.

Сонни снова почувствовал жжение в глазах. Зрение затуманилось, он моргнул. Непонятно почему, но это помогло. Слезы ушли.

Сонни и предположить не мог, что прозвучав из уст его сына, эти слова будут ранить настолько сильно.

— Давай просто минут десять посмотрим телевизор, ладно?

Сонни откинулся на спинку дивана и занял внимание капитаном Палтусом, Скай и компанией. Просто небольшой перерыв. Хотя бы ненадолго он хотел просто смотреть телевизор и ничего не делать.

— Папа, я есть хочу.

Он не мог поверить, что несколько минут назад практически отдал всего себя Барбе. Это было бы кромешно неправильным решением.

В детском саду Лео об этом говорили все матери-одиночки. Сонни, к своему стыду, не раз присутствовал на собрании так называемой группы поддержки одиноких матерей, которые обсуждали свою личную жизнь. Общее послание всегда принимало разные формы «вы тоже заслуживаете счастья». И даже бесконечная по ощущениям бутылка розового просекко не могла сгладить избитый сантимент. А теперь Сонни задавался вопросом, может, эта мысль казалась такой глупой, потому что была слишком правдивой?

— Я что-нибудь приготовлю.

Сонни встал и направился на кухню. Там он облокотился о столешницу и замер.

Теория была проста как мир. Найти няню, ходить на свидания. Заниматься сексом, просто пользоваться презервативами и ездить к людям домой. Держать их вдалеке от ребенка, пока отношения более или менее не выстроятся.

Звучало дико.

Сонни казалось невозможным убрать из этого уравнения ребенка. Он, конечно, мог как-то разумнее планировать, не настолько поддаваться спонтанным порывам и запирать дверь своей спальни, но что-то помимо? Как это вообще возможно? Если ты в отношениях не говоришь всей правды, зачем вообще заморачиваться?

Не сказать, конечно, что после появления Лео у Сонни было так уж много свободного времени, чтобы ходить на свидания. Сын занял настолько много места в его жизни, что ему даже не хотелось. И это если не брать во внимание напряженную работу, которая требовала — чему он был только рад, — отдавать всего себя. В связи с этим у него не было не только энергии, желания и мотива, но и каких-то более насущных ресурсов вроде времени и пространства.

Поэтому, если быть с собой честным, ему бесконечно повезло, что в его жизни вообще случился Барба. И неважно, что это не продлилось долго. Неважно, что эти встречи были обречены на провал с самого начала. Он все-таки успел его попробовать.

Его телефон завибрировал ответом от Джины.

«Сказал человек, у которого во рту побывал член».

Сонни вздохнул.

Что-то зеленое на кухонной столешнице привлекло его внимание. Это оказалась мятая половинка авокадо, накрытая фольгой. Сонни предположил, что раз Лео голоден, то он съест все, что угодно.

Сонни был рад, что наконец нашлось что-то, на чем можно было сосредоточить свое внимание. Он взял цельнозерновой тост, нож, вилку и тарелку и приготовил бутерброд с авокадо.

Когда он презентовал свой вариант завтрака сыну, то ожидаемо получил от Лео в ответ гримасу отвращения.

— Лео, пожалуйста, не раздражай меня. Просто ешь.

Сонни, похоже, оказался прав, так как Лео действительно все съел.

— Папа?

— Да?

— Можно я кое-что спрошу?

— Что угодно.

— Если у тебя появится парень или девушка, они же будут спать в твоей кровати, да?

— Возможно. Да.

— Это значит, что если у меня будет кошмар, я не смогу прийти?

Сонни бросил взгляд на сына и улыбнулся ему одновременно с удивлением, сожалением и нежностью. Стандартный эмоциональный хаос, в который цепкие умы детей постоянно ввергали взрослых.

Он прекрасно понимал, о чем его спрашивает сын.

— Ты можешь приходить в любой момент, чемпион.

— Но... — сын повторил его улыбку; понизив голос до шепота, он спросил: — А как же тот, другой?

— Я выпну любого, не задумываясь, — Сонни наглядно продемонстрировал свое обещание, пнув ногой воздух.

Лео расхохотался, представив себе картинку. От смеха он даже выплюнул кусок тоста с авокадо, и Сонни рассмеялся вместе с ним, громко и искренне.

— Ты мой номер один, — сказал он и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб.

Но только когда они вышли из здания в холодный декабрьский воздух, Сонни смог вдохнуть полной грудью.

В этот момент он решил просто двигаться дальше.

И утро, когда было разбито его сердце, стало лишь одним из событий в череде неурядиц, которыми полнилась его жизнь.

Лео опоздал в детский сад. Веснушчатая учительница с рыжими кудрями жаловалась так, словно Сонни мог что-то изменить с учетом того, что произошло.

В Райкерс он тоже опоздал, но Фин жаловаться не стал. Он благополучно потратил эти полчаса на Твиттер и мало того, что они оплачивались, так еще и к оправданию никто не стал бы придираться — это была не просто чужая вина, а отца-одиночки. Идеально. Поэтому единственное, что Фин сделал, чтобы сохранить хотя бы толику профессионализма, это не выглядел совсем уж довольным.

Зато подозреваемый довольства не скрывал. Из-за их опоздания он лишние полчаса провёл в комнате ожидания, где не было остальных заключённых, и успел насладиться молчанием — тем, чего так не хватало детективам. Этим утром они получили его в избытке.

Сонни в этот день даже успел увидеться с Барбой.

Тот был одет с иголочки, как и всегда, или, может, даже лучше. Оттенки розового в рубашке, галстуке и нагрудном платке идеально перекликались. Он заехал в участок, чтобы ознакомиться с новыми доказательствами.

Все было, как обычно. Он закатывал глаза, слушал, кричал: «Мне нужно больше доказательств». И даже встал слишком близко, когда отозвал Сонни в сторону от остальных детективов к доске с уликами, чтобы тот более тщательно объяснил ему некоторые детали.

Сонни чувствовал тепло, исходящее от тела Барбы, слышал запах его одеколона.

Сонни подумал, что это здорово. Они останутся коллегами, будут стоять слишком близко друг к другу и принюхиваться к запахам одеколонов.

Это он мог.

Поэтому Сонни просто делал то же, что и обычно. Всю неделю он украдкой смотрел на Барбу, спрашивал его мнения и одобрения, периодически скатываясь опасно близко к флирту, как и всегда.

И неделя внезапно оказалась очень хорошей. Сонни игнорировал тянущее чувство в груди, сдерживал дрожь в руках и бегающий взгляд, когда Барба оказывался поблизости. Вместо этого Сонни поощрял свою память, он то и дело мыслями возвращался в их совместные ночи и с удивлением осознавал, что чувствует лишь невероятное удовлетворение.

Так продолжалось до вечера третьего адвента, когда он вёз обитавших на Манхэттене Кариси назад со Стейтен-Айленда. Тогда он снова почувствовал тоску.

— Хочешь, чтобы я опять посидела с Лео? — подмигнула ему Джина.

— Нет, — только и ответил ей Сонни, не отрывая взгляда от дороги.

И когда тёплая ладонь сестры накрыла его руку на руле, боль вернулась в полную силу.

-

Групповой чат молчал. И самым неожиданным было не то, что не писал сам Сонни, а то, что сёстры его ни о чем не спрашивали. Но он решил не мудрить. Была ли это отсрочка от смертного приговора или простая удача — его устраивал любой вариант.

В понедельник с утра Сонни привёз Барбе файлы вместе с утренним кофе и вдруг осознал, что с тех пор ни разу не видел его улыбки.

Интересно, говорил ли он с кем-нибудь о том, что между ними было?

Хоть бы не с лейтенантом. Сонни вдруг с ужасом осознал, что им следовало обговорить это заранее.

Хоть как-то обсудить то, что между ними произошло .

Всю предыдущую неделю Сонни чувствовал себя то бесконечно опьяненным тем фактом, что ему удалось побыть с Барбой, то болезненно-глупым, что это настолько сильно кружило ему голову. И за все это время Сонни ни разу не подумал обратить внимание на самого Барбу.

Как он себя чувствовал?

Сонни понимал, что Барба не так уж и легко относится к ситуации. И дело было не только в том, как он смотрел, но и в том, что говорил. Он предельно ясно обозначил, что уходит, потому что не хочет семьи, но и отношений без обязательств с Сонни он тоже не захотел.

Сонни замер на выходе из кабинета, и в рутине рабочего дня его никто не замечал. Кармен раскладывала перед Барбой документы, и Сонни глубоко вздохнул.

Неважно, что тогда сказал Барба. Сонни чувствовал что-то особенное, когда они спали вместе. Это было не для того, чтобы снять напряжение — ни для одного из них.

Сонни замер на выходе из кабинета с тяжелым сердцем и не мог двинуться с места, наблюдая за людьми, которые его не ждали и не замечали.

К Барбе присоединились Рита Калхун и один из помощников окружного прокурора, они вносили пометки в документы, которые принесла Кармен, и Сонни позволил себе на секунду прикрыть глаза.

Он уже успел забыть, как это приятно, когда тебя кто-то трогает. Когда переплетаются руки и ноги, а тела так близко, что тепло чужой кожи кажется твоим. Теперь ему хотелось бы вновь это забыть, потому что он скучал. Не только по прикосновениям случайного любовника, но, что хуже, по обнаженной коже Барбы.

С вечера вторника до утра понедельника, вновь подумал Сонни.

Калхун и другой помощник окружного прокурора, высокий мужчина с крючковатым носом, который в своём костюме из серой шотландки напоминал Шерлока Холмса, стояли склонившись по обе стороны от Барбы, и были все еще заняты изучением документов. И тут Сонни заметил, что Барба смотрит прямо на него и в его взгляде явственно читается раздражение. Очень простой взгляд, полный пренебрежения: «Какого хрена ты все еще здесь?»

Сонни быстро посчитал в уме. Пять с половиной дней. Вот сколько длилась его история любви.

А сколько времени потребуется, чтобы ее забыть?

Сонни кивнул Барбе на прощание, но тот его демонстративно проигнорировал. Без всякой на то необходимости Сонни махнул ему рукой, прежде чем развернуться и уйти.

Никакого ему Рождественского чуда.

-

Возможно, именно рождественский дух заставил Сонни найти повод заехать в офис Барбы в пятницу вечером, в последний день перед рождественскими каникулами.

Сонни понимал, что этого делать не стоит; у них неплохо получалось вместе сосуществовать и это было здорово. Вот буквально пару дней назад они оказались наедине в лифте. Барба сравнил его с Эрин Брокович из-за того, что Сонни слишком усердно пытался изменить условия тюремного заключения их подозреваемого. Сонни даже получил призрак той искренней улыбки, по которой так соскучился, не говоря уже о том, что Барба обещал перевести подозреваемого в другую тюрьму, где он не будет сталкиваться с собственным абьюзером.

Но Сонни невольно искал какого-то иного взаимодействия с Барбой, которое не имело ничего общего с работой. Чего бы он этим ни хотел достичь.

Поэтому Сонни собрал все возможные козыри, которые могли привести его в кабинет Рафаэля Барбы: документы, сопровождающие их объяснения, кофе, канноли и наконец обязательное «Счастливого Рождества».

Его краткий визит был прерван звонком окружного прокурора, на который Барба ответил с вымученной улыбкой, приходом прыщавого общественного защитника, которому Барба уделил абсолютный минимум своего внимания, и еще одним звонком, судя по всему, от матери — если Сонни не обманывало скромное знание испанского языка, — в ответ на который Барба злился и повторял настойчивое «Это я есть не буду» (No voy a comer eso).

Учитывая, что на Сонни Барба внимания и вовсе не обращал, тот почувствовал себя глупо со всеми своими предлогами и решил уйти.

— Счастливого Рождества, советник, — сказал Сонни и развернулся к выходу.

Он почти дошел до двери, когда услышал голос Барбы.

— Кариси.

— Да?

— На пару слов.

— Конечно.

Кариси развернулся, но дистанцию между ними не сократил. Вместо этого он так и остался стоять у двери. В груди оглушительно стучало сердце.

Барба провел рукой по вечерней щетине, а потом махнул рукой, как будто посылая все к черту.

— Ты в порядке?

Этот вопрос застиг Сонни врасплох. Он немного подумал, а потом подошел к столу Барбы.

Предпосылки к вопросу были довольно очевидны. Сонни переживал расставание и предположительно воспринимал его слишком тяжело. Барба во всем был, конечно, прав, но Сонни удивил сам себя, когда честно ответил:

— Да, в порядке.

Сонни всмотрелся в лицо Барбы. Нахмуренные брови, строгий взгляд, открытая папка с файлами в руках — стоя по другую сторону стола, Барба был готов в любой момент вернуться к нормальной рабочей жизни.

Но глаза его выдавали.

— Просто... Я знаю, что большую часть времени... — Барба закусил губу, а потом глубоко вдохнул. — Но тогда я действительно очень старался не быть мудаком.

Сонни склонил голову к плечу.

— Я понимаю, что я сам все это и начал, и потом закончил...

— Нет, нет, я тоже этого хотел.

— ...довольно внезапно.

— Ничего страшного, Барба. Не нужно сожалеть.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что это не из-за мальчика, — Барба поймал его взгляд. — Я, конечно, не переношу детей, но твой... терпим.

Услышав подобное от любого другого человека, Сонни был бы оскорблен, но из уст Барбы это... все еще не было комплиментом.

— Просто... мы хотим разного.

— Я разделяю твой взгляд, — Сонни вскинул ладони в надежде, что получится успокаивающе.

— Я просто... не хочу вмешиваться, — Барба снова провел рукой по щеке, прежде чем упереть ее в бок. — Я чувствую... противоречие. Потому что он меня видел. Он спрашивал обо мне?

Сонни криво улыбнулся.

— Ничего неприличного он не видел.

Какое-то время Барба молча смотрел на него, а потом, видимо, решил не развивать тему.

— Как он?

— Хорошо, — Сонни перенес вес на другую ногу. — Я теперь перемешиваю брокколи с картошкой. В таком виде он ест.

Барба кивнул. Внезапно осознав, что тот мог иметь ввиду болезнь его сына, Сонни добавил:

— И антибиотики не понадобились, мы опять писаем без жжения, — Сонни вскинул кулак в победном жесте.

Барба снова кивнул, не меняя выражения лица.

Он захлопнул папку с файлами, которую держал в руках.

— Мне просто кажется, что нужно купить ему что-то вроде рождественского подарка. Потому что я у тебя был и вообще.

— Определенно тебе бы стоило сделать это так или иначе, дядя Рафа, — Барба тут же смешно надулся. — Но не надо.

Выражение лица Барбы тут же изменилось, на нем отразилось нечто среднее между виной и стыдом. Он бросил на Сонни вопрошающий взгляд, пытаясь связать между собой изначальный посыл и безапелляционный финал.

— Учитывая, какие между нами теперь отношения, — Сонни провел рукой от себя к Барбе. — Я не хочу, чтобы он задавал вопросы.

Барба снова кивнул, но медленно, словно теперь ему требовалось много сил для этого простого жеста.

— Но у нас же все в порядке? Мы же можем работать? Вместе.

— Конечно. Да, — Сонни ободряюще закивал.

Эти два слова были искренними, поэтому Сонни не чувствовал нужды развивать мысль. Когда он не продолжил, Барба с чем-то похожим на неловкость опустил взгляд и снова открыл папку с файлами.

Сонни не нравилось это новообретенное напряжение. Оно воображаемым весом легло им на плечи, и Сонни понимал, что само по себе оно не уйдет. Он выйдет из кабинета, и тяжесть опять будет и в его шагах, и в сердце, и даже веки опять будут ощущаться неподъемными.

А Сонни больше так не хотел.

— Хотя...

Барба вскинул взгляд.

— Должен признать, теперь работать вместе стало тяжеловато, ведь я знаю, как ты выглядишь под этим костюмом.

Они одновременно усмехнулись, это вышло очень естественно и легко, и стало приятным освобождением. Щеки полыхнули румянцем. Взгляды встретились, разделяя на двоих приятные воспоминания.

Сердце Сонни стучало в ушах.

Барба отвел взгляд первым. Он кивнул и начал изучать файлы. С другой стороны, кого он пытался обмануть, он просто на них смотрел.

— А ты в порядке?

Барба вскинул взгляд лишь на секунду.

— Да, конечно.

Сонни ему не поверил.

Сонни смотрел, как Барба стоит по другую сторону стола, упрямо уперев взгляд в файлы дела, и не верил ни единому его слову.

Но для своего собственного блага Сонни решил уйти.

На этот раз не желая Барбе счастливого Рождества, Сонни по-настоящему покинул кабинет.

-

В субботу Сонни удалось несколько часов побыть в одиночестве, потому что Аманда забрала к себе Ноа и Лео для того, чтобы устроить им «специальное Рождество от их любимой тети». И только когда Лео вернется вечером, покрытый блестками и краской, а его дыхание будет пахнуть сахарной ватой, Сонни поймет, в чем именно заключалась «специальная» часть тети Аманды.

А пока словив внезапный дух Рождества, Сонни решил убраться в их небольшой квартире и передать нуждающимся вещи, которые лежали без дела. Он, конечно, не мог не отметить, что заниматься подобным после разрыва смахивало на клише. Но потом, опять же, от каких воспоминаний ему было избавляться после всего трех проведенных вместе ночей?

Сонни начал уборку с крошечного гардероба и вдруг понял, что в нем очень много вещей, которые Барба бы не одобрил.

Он решил избавиться от них всех.

С маленькой комнатой Лео Сонни управился быстро. Он не любил забрасывать сына игрушками, поэтому у него изначально не было почти ничего лишнего. Сонни нашел несколько старых игрушек, но почти все они пошли сразу в мусор, а не в сумку для пожертвований.

Одежда, из которой Лео вырос, была уже упакована и лежала в дальнем углу шкафа. Сонни думал о будущем, и эта одежда должна была уйти к маленьким членам их семьи. Тереза, понятное дело, больше детей не планировала. Мия еще лет двенадцать об этом задумываться не станет. Джине вообще, во имя всего светлого и доброго, не стоило заводить детей. Белла снова была беременна, но они опять ждали девочку.

Что ставило на повестку дня разумный вопрос: собирался ли Сонни заводить еще детей?

Сонни понимал, насколько глупо было думать, что все его шансы с Барбой пошли под откос. Потому что, честно говоря, этих шансов и изначально-то не было. Сонни вздохнул, чтобы подавить тянущее чувство в груди.

Даже просто думать об этом было неприятно.

Нет. Эти мысли следовало искоренить.

Все равно в их крохотной квартирке на Манхэттене не было лишнего места, поэтому Сонни решил отдать одежду на благотворительность.

Он поместил всё в большие сумки и поставил у входной двери, до сих пор не до конца уверенный, стоит ли пожертвовать эти вещи или оставить гнить в подвале дома на Стейтен-Айленде.

Гостиная была самой жилой комнатой, она полнилась вещами, которые были нужны ежедневно, а весь мусор выкидывался сразу. Поэтому Сонни просто собрал несколько старых бумаг, скомканный бумажный платочек, сломанную рамку для фотографий и закинул это в сумку для мусора, после чего перебрался в ванную.

Сломанная расческа, пустые втулки от туалетной бумаги, старые лезвия от бритвы, флакон крема, который он никогда не использовал и несколько зубных щеток. Даже не несколько, а сразу все, потому что мало того, что он не помнил, кто использовал эти зубные щетки, но и самим Сонни с Лео уже пора было их сменить.

Сонни, в принципе, был тем человеком, который любил, чтобы вокруг было чисто и аккуратно, но жизнь вносила свои коррективы. Жизнь — значит, Лео.

Сонни успел порадоваться, как быстро и эффективно он реорганизовал ванную комнату, пока не заглянул на верхнюю полку шкафчика у зеркала.

Там лежало это.

Сто десять презервативов и четыре флакона лубриканта.

Они тогда открыли эко-френдли.

Даже будучи не в состоянии оторвать губ друг от друга, они успели обсудить, какую смазку им использовать. Сонни не особенно помнил, на каких аргументах строилось их решение, но они остановили выбор на эко-френдли. Или, возможно, просто схватили первый попавшийся флакон.

Логика подсказывала, что выбрасывать все, что осталось, было бы нерациональной тратой ресурсов. С другой стороны, они были причиной того, что Сонни последние пару недель куда меньше улыбался. А не в этом ли был смысл рождественского духа? Избавляться от подобного?

Но пожертвовать презервативы и лубрикант нуждающимся он не мог. Кому бы он мог в здравом уме подарить презервативы? Ответом на этот вопрос, очевидно, была Джина. Ладно еще презервативы люди могли использовать для разных целей, но смазку?

Сонни вздохнул. Он убрал их в разные сумки и поставил рядом с одеждой Лео возле входной двери.

В конце концов, он бы все равно не успел их использовать до истечения срока годности.

-

На четвертое воскресенье адвентов Сонни и Лео поехали на Стейтен-Айленд. Канун Рождества схлопнулся в мешанину близких, дальних и совсем дальних родственников, которые приезжали в гости, и вылился в результате в откровенно изнурительную ночную мессу.

Первый день Рождества Кариси решили посвятить самим себе. Остались только родители, один брат, три сестры, муж одной из них и три ребенка. Но даже в уютной атмосфере десяти близких людей день получился утомительным. А уж после ужина, приготовленного руками Ма, усталость захлестнула семью Кариси в полную силу.

Для детей это вылилось в сон, для взрослых — в алкоголь.

Сонни почувствовал огромную благодарность, когда наконец уложил Лео спать. Тот занял верхнее место на двуспальной кровати, которую Сонни в детстве делил с Беллой, в их старой спальне. Миа, которой уже исполнилось восемнадцать, что нисколько не мешало семье по-прежнему считать ее ребенком, устроилась на нижней. Белла, Томми и их малышка Лиза спали в старой комнате Джины и Терезы. А на двух разложенных диванах в гостиной вполне хватало места и Терезе, и Джине, и Сонни, которые были недостаточно юны, чтобы их баловать, недостаточно стары, чтобы переживать об их удобстве и, что важнее всего, достаточно одиноки, чтобы их устроил и такой вариант.

На крайний случай, в кабинете отца Сонни ждал надувной матрас. На крайний случай — это если сестры Кариси вдруг решат перейти на мартини, прикончив бутылку амаретто. Точнее, на «мартини». Потому что по факту это будет просто водка в стаканах из-под мартини.

Закрыв за собой дверь своей старой комнаты, в первую же очередь Сонни проверил телефон. К счастью, в этом году у него не было рождественских смен, но он был уверен, что Лив все равно позвонит, если они вдруг поймают дело.

Сонни пролистал непрочитанные сообщения, в основном, это были поздравления с Рождеством от разных людей и несколько фотографий Джесси, позирующей с новыми игрушками. Но одно сообщение привлекло внимание Сонни. Вчера, развешивая чулки над камином, он вдруг очень захотел написать Барбе.

Сонни решил с собой не спорить, потому что если бы между ними не произошло то, что произошло, он бы точно поздравил. Он бы даже, наверное, позвонил Барбе, чтобы лично пожелать ему приятного Рождества.

Звонить он, конечно, не стал. Вместо этого отправил сообщение: «Счастливого Рождества тебе», и прикрепил идиотскую фотографию большой разукрашенной елки перед торговым центром на Стейтен-Айленде.

И сразу же почувствовал себя идиотом. Он не должен был отправлять это сообщение, потому что между ними произошло то, что произошло.

Поэтому он ощутил странную смесь восторга и разочарования, когда на экране всплыл ответ от «помощника окружного прокурора Рафаэля Барбы»: «Счастливого Рождества».

В этот момент Сонни осознал, насколько он соскучился.

О чем там вообще было скучать? Он всего лишь один раз покормил его сына брокколи.

Усугублял его страдания тот факт, что Джина, похоже, все всем растрепала, потому что все были в курсе.

Ма после двух бокалов просекко (сестры унаследовали свои алкогольные гены уж точно не от неё) и целого дня, потраченного на готовку греховно вкусной еды, рано пошла спать. С румяными щеками, блестящими глазами и сонной улыбкой она по очереди обняла всех своих детей. Последним был Сонни.

— Я так тобой горжусь, сын, — пробормотала она ему на ухо.

— С Рождеством, — продолжила она и снова притянула его в объятия. — Лео — лучик света. Ты прекрасный отец.

И наконец она прошептала:

— Надеюсь, у тебя ещё появятся дети. Любым образом.

— Спасибо, мам. Ты самая лучшая бабушка. Счастливого Рождества.

Томми, стоявший рядом с холодильником, из которого он тайком вытащил три бутылки пива под предлогом, что ему надо вернуться в комнату к спящей дочери, похлопал Сонни по плечу и сказал дословно:

— Выше нос, по крайней мере, теперь ты опять в игре, тигр.

Даже отец, с которым Сонни приговорил семь бутылок пива, не промолчал. Он рассказывал смешные истории о том, как заканчивал свою карьеру патрульным на Стейтен-Айленде, которые были подозрительно похожи на то, как Сонни начинал свою карьеру патрульным на Стейтен-Айленде, а потом внезапно сказал:

— Ты уже довольно давно ни с кем не встречался, сын...

— Я в порядке, пап.

После этого отец поднялся по лестнице, чтобы присоединиться к мирно спящей жене, а Сонни решил докопаться до сути дела, поэтому направился на поиски сестер.

Он открыл дверь, которая вела на задний двор и тут же услышал разговор.

— Может быть, ты не права?

— Нет, Белла ещё раньше присылала мне фотографию.

— Почему же он тогда ничего не говорил?

Сонни демонстративно захлопнул за собой дверь.

Джина и Тереза, обе сжимающие в пальцах по сигарете, резко развернулись. Чувства вины за то, что их разговор кто-то услышал, в эмоциональном диапазоне сестер Кариси просто не существовало, поэтому Сонни был встречен очень радостно.

Джина похлопала рукой по пустому садовому стулу рядом с собой.

— Сонни, привет! Проходи, садись.

Они в последний раз торопливо затянулись сигаретами, прежде чем затушить их в пепельнице.

Прекрасно, подумал Сонни. Все знают, что у меня был секс.

Сонни опустился на стул совершенно разбитым. Старшие сёстры сели напротив, по другую сторону стола. Задний двор освещался лишь светом из кухонных окон.

— Итак, что за херня произошла у вас с Барбой? — сурово спросила Джина.

— Вот, — Тереза придвинула к нему бокал с красно-коричневым ликером. — Это последний.

— Ну, Джина, — Сонни прокашлялся. — Как-то утром ты застала его в моей постели, так что, я думаю, вы можете и сами догадаться, что этому предшествовало.

Сонни смотрел, как его дыхание клубится белым в темном декабрьском воздухе.

Его головная боль обычно начиналась в середине лба и оттуда расходилась кольцом, обхватывая череп. Холодный воздух кусался, но зато эффективно усмирял любую боль.

— То есть вы просто трахались? — с триумфальным видом спросила Джина.

Она была так довольна собой, что даже запалила еще одну сигарету, прекрасно зная, что брат ненавидит запах. Ее наманикюренные пальцы подцепили кружку, в которой, как Сонни был уверен, была налита водка. Ему стало интересно, что стало с бокалами для мартини.

— Очевидно.

Несмотря на недостаток света Сонни видел, как беспокойство расчертило морщинами лоб Терезы.

— Но больше ты этого делать не собираешься? — спросила она.

Сонни сделал глоток ужасно сладкого амаретто с вишневым соком. Довольно-таки большой глоток.

— Нет.

— Почему нет?

— Он все прекратил.

— Ох, Сонни...

Сонни склонил голову. Он и не услышал, как к ним присоединилась Белла. До этого она была в доме, скорее всего, с мужем и дочкой. С собой она принесла бутылку пива, которую поставила на стол перед братом.

Белла положила ладонь ему на волосы и начала их перебирать. Умиротворяющий жест, который всегда заставлял Сонни чувствовать себя одной из ее кукол. Но несмотря на это Белла продолжала это делать столько, сколько он себя помнил.

Тереза передвинула стул поближе к Сонни и положила руку ему на плечо. А Джина перегнулась через стол и обхватила пальцами его запястье.

При виде этой сцены сердце любого художника забилось бы чаще. Старый, но аккуратный и простой задний двор дома на Стейтен-Айленде был почти полностью темным. Дыхание и сигаретный дым скручивались кольцами на фоне чёрного неба. И три женщины вокруг мужчины, каждая из которых положила на него руку. Картина, которую стоило бы написать.

— Белла, садись, — Сонни внезапно подскочил, чтобы принести еще один садовый стул.

— Ни за что. Седалищный нерв меня убивает.

Стандартная проблема, с которой женщины Кариси сталкивались во время беременности, Сонни знал наверняка. И все же.

— У тебя так детеныш в животе задубеет.

— А если я приморожу вагину к стулу — это что-то изменит?

Три минуты разговора о расставании двухнедельной давности растянулись на час, пока он и его сёстры с разных сторон рассматривали все, что тогда произнёс Барба. Сёстры выдвигали аргументы и высказывали мнения, но выводов не делали. Мастерски — Как выглядело его лицо? Это на него похоже? Может, ты что-то сказал? — они также анализировали то, что Барба не сказал вслух. С каким результатом?

— Думаешь, это из-за Лео?

Сонни даже не понял, которая из сестёр прошептала вопрос, но кивнул.

Джина:  
— Вот мудак! Тогда он вообще тебя не стоит!

Тереза:  
— Тогда нет нужды чувствовать себя плохо, это веская причина. Твой ребёнок важнее.

Белла:  
— Мне очень жаль, Сонни. Ты, наверное, ужасно себя чувствуешь.

Сонни:  
— Мне кажется, ему стало стыдно, что Лео его увидел.

В результате Сонни ни на йоту не приблизился к пониманию своей короткой интрижки, но у него определенно стало легче на сердце.

Сонни допил и амаретто, и пиво.

— Белла, ты же беременная, хватит уже стоять на холоде.

Следует признать, что он также выпил половину водкатини у Терезы.

Он поднялся.

— Кому-то завтра надо встать пораньше, — зевнула Джина.

— Да что ты говоришь? Как будто ты проснешься в половину шестого, чтобы покормить моего сына, — огрызнулся на неё Сонни.

— Нет, — Джина опять зевнула. — И нет. Не хотела тебе говорить, но просто чтобы ты знал, у Лео в школьном рюкзаке лежит полоска презервативов.

Ммм. Вот и нашлась пропажа.

-

В результате Сонни спал на одном из диванов просто потому, что слишком устал, чтобы подниматься на второй этаж.

И, конечно же, он долго не мог уснуть. Он чувствовал себя пьяным, но не настолько, чтобы бездумно вырубиться, и естественно все его мысли крутились вокруг Барбы.

Он думал, что Барба был глубоко неправ. Думал, что подход, который выбрал Барба, изначально оказался неверным.

Они хотели разного.

Разве? Или, если точнее, разве они вообще успели это узнать?

Отношения никогда не начинаются со сделки. Это не согласование условий и не подписание контракта. Любовь не может цвести там, где она ограничена обещаниями, которые еще не факт, что получится сдержать. Любовь задыхается, если вписывать ее в рамки условий.

Нет, все, что должно случиться, рождается между поцелуями, в крепких объятиях и мягких прикосновениях. Любовники посвящают друг другу время, они не сдерживают себя и тем самым либо начинают идти одной и той же дорогой, либо нет.

Кто знает, чего ты захочешь в результате?

Но, конечно, Барба его мнения не разделял. Он делал то же, что и всегда. Смотрел в лицо фактам, анализировал и действовал в своих интересах. Ради этого он мог даже эмоции отключать.

Только между ними случилась не та ситуация, с которой можно было равнодушно разобраться.

Потому что насколько видел Сонни, они вполне себе хотели одного и того же, когда купили сто двенадцать презервативов и четыре флакона смазки.

Но, конечно, эти мысли вели в никуда.

-

Ближе к вечеру, на второй день Рождества, Сонни настоял на том, чтобы они уехали. Рождество — это здорово, семья — это здорово, но всему есть предел.

Особенно потому что Лео последние пару дней жил на одном шоколаде.

Так как Джина решила провести вечер с Мией и Терезой в их доме на Стейтен-Айленде, Сонни и Лео подвезти обратно на Манхэттен вызвались Белла и Томми. Они высадили их из машины где-то за три квартала от дома. Стемнеть еще не успело, поэтому отец с сыном решили прогуляться.

— Мне кажется, дедушка жульничал.

— Не думаю, — Сонни ухмыльнулся.

Вообще-то во время их небольшой карточной игры жульничала Мия. Но так как ни Лео, ни Доминик старший, полицейский в отставке, ничего не заметили, Сонни тоже ничего не сказал. Настанет время, когда он использует таланты Мии в своих интересах.

— Он хочет, чтобы я научился играть в шахматы, — продолжил Лео.

— Эта игра развивает ум.

— Но зачем, папа? — Лео покачал головой. — Если он жульничает, в чем тогда смысл?

Сонни похлопал его по плечу с веселой улыбкой.

Несмотря на то, что еще не стемнело, было страшно холодно. Сонни казалось, что пальцы ног сейчас отвалятся от мороза и надеялся, что хотя бы Лео не чувствует себя так же. К счастью, им оставалось только завернуть за угол, их дом был прямо через улицу.

Именно тогда Сонни его и увидел.

Прямо у входа в здание ждал Барба.

Барба!

Сонни видел, что ему холодно. Его щеки покраснели, на нем не было шапки. Сонни предположил, что Барба решил ее не надевать, потому что хотел хорошо выглядеть. Что у него определенно получилось.

А руки в кожаных перчатках сжимали гигантского плюшевого льва.

Гигантского плюшевого льва!

Максимально быстро Сонни нырнул за припаркованную машину.

— Папа, что случилось?

— Шшш!

— Ты увидел преступника?

— Бога ради, Лео, тише!

— Ты достанешь пистолет?

— Ох, только посмотри, там кошка в мусорке, — Сонни ткнул пальцем в мусорный бак неподалёку.

Уловка помогла, потому что Лео отвлёкся и отвернулся.

Сонни медленно выглянул из-за машины. Барба их не заметил.

Отлично.

Сонни вытащил телефон и сделал фотографию Барбы, который стоял перед домом и ждал.

Он понимал, что никому не будет дела, но ему безумно хотелось выложить эту фотографию в твиттер, чтобы весь мир увидел. Хотелось сохранить момент.

Когда Рафаэль Барба был добр.

К нему.

Сонни попытался разглядеть своё отражение в зеркале заднего вида той машины, за которой прятался.

У него было красное как рак лицо и большие синяки под глазами. Сонни стащил шапку. Волосы торчали во все стороны, потому что он и не подумал уложить их гелем, когда проснулся утром с похмелья. Сонни попытался причесать их пальцами, но это не помогло. Катастрофа.

Но опять же, этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы соответствовать романтике гигантского плюшевого льва.

Он поднёс ладонь ко рту и выдохнул. Ну, по крайней мере, хотя бы дыхание было свежим.

— Лео!

Сонни поймал сына, который пытался забраться в мусорку.

— Что?

— Что ты делаешь?

— Я не вижу кошку.

— Просто иди сюда.

Сонни взял сына за руку, а когда развернулся, понял, что Барба их заметил.

Сонни знал, что улыбается, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Улыбка была настолько широкая, что от неё болели щеки. Глаза щурились, и Сонни мог чувствовать кожей собственные ресницы. Сонни знал, что практически несёт своё сердце на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой. Но ничего не мог с этим поделать и, честно говоря, ему было наплевать.

— Убери этот довольный вид, — поприветствовал его Барба, когда они пересекли улицу.

— Привет, дядя Рафа!

— Привет, Лео, — Барба осторожно улыбнулся мальчику.

— Как давно ты ждёшь? — спросил Сонни.

— Минут десять, где-то так, — а когда Сонни недоверчиво вскинул бровь, Барба быстро признал: — Ладно, полчаса. Точно не больше сорока пяти минут.

— Ты мог позвонить, — улыбнулся Сонни.

— Этим я бы испортил свой большой жест, — сказал Барба, поджав губы.

Большой жест? Сонни не собирался говорить ему, что он совсем не так представлял себе большие жесты, потому что это не имело ни малейшего значения. Он находил происходящее — все происходящее — невероятно милым.

Особенно выражение лица Барбы. Замёрзший вид, мягкий взгляд зелёных глаз. Барба понимал, что выглядит глупо и его это невероятно смущало. Сонни находил это до одури милым.

— Дядя Рафа, а это для кого? — Лео указал на гигантского плюшевого льва в руках у Барбы.

— Ммм. Тебе.

— Это рождественский подарок? — глаза Лео мгновенно загорелись.

Остолбеневший, он переводил взгляд с Барбы на отца и обратно, словно пытался удостовериться, что это не сон.

— Да, именно, — подтвердил Барба и неловко протянул ему игрушку.

— Ого! — размером лев был примерно с мальчика, и Сонни понимал, что именно по этой причине сын уже был от него в полном восторге.

Теперь, когда руки Барбы стали свободны, а Лео отвлёкся, Сонни подошёл ближе.

— Мой вид не довольный, это называется «счастье», — сказал он.

Барба тоже сделал шаг ему навстречу и расстегнул на нем пальто.

— Да что ты говоришь, — он скользнул руками под пальто, устраивая их на талии Сонни, просто чтобы согреть тёплом тела замёрзшие пальцы.

Сонни кивнул. Его сердце стучало настолько быстро, что в ушах шумело. Он изучал лицо Барбы, который очевидно совершенно замёрз и был по этому поводу крайне ворчлив. Сонни он казался поразительно красивым.

Он склонился, чтобы на полпути встретить Барбу, который уже вскинул подбородок, но их губы встретиться не успели.

— Дядя Рафа?

Они резко остановились. Барба выглядел сбитым с толку, и Сонни отчетливо разглядел момент, когда он осознал, что Лео позвал именно его, а не своего отца.

— Что? — спросил Барба и развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Лео.

— Ты останешься сегодня на ночь?

— Ммм, — Барба прокашлялся и украдкой бросил взгляд на Сонни, который старался не выдать, насколько очаровательной находит эту маленькую сцену. — Таков был план, да.

— Можешь остаться, — щедро разрешил ему Лео.

— Хорошо, — ответил Барба и с улыбкой развернулся обратно к Сонни.

— Дядя Рафа?

— Да?

— Ты теперь папин парень?

— Ну, пытаюсь им стать.

Лео вскинул брови, и Сонни наконец-то решил избавить Барбу от страданий.

— Это ничего? Если дядя Рафа будет часто у нас появляться? — спросил он у сына.

Лео с энтузиазмом закивал.

— Тогда да, — улыбнулся Сонни. — Теперь он мой парень.

Сонни почувствовал, как под пальто холодные пальцы сильнее впились ему в бока. И обнаружил, что ему бесконечно нравится чувствовать там руки Барбы.

— Пожалуйста, поиграй немного со своей новой игрушкой, — попросил Сонни Лео.

— Хорошо.

Сонни вновь взглянул на Барбу, который по-прежнему держал его в тёплом собственническом объятии.

— Слушай, я все еще не могу ничего обещать, — Барба вздохнул и на мгновение бросил взгляд на Лео. — Но я знаю, чего ты хочешь.

Сонни понимающе кивнул. Он никогда не любил обещания, потому что они в любой момент могли оказаться пустыми. Но это, — это было важно. Начать отношения с широко распахнутыми глазами и, что важнее, сердцами. Быть честными друг с другом, только так им и стоило это делать. Сонни подумал, что теперь они и правда хотели одного и того же. И в этот момент он ничего не хотел сильнее, чем поцеловать наконец Барбу.

— Я просто в тебя влюбился.

Барба сказал это едва слышно, но сердце Сонни лихорадочно зашлось. Мысли разбегались. Он никак не мог сдержать ощущение счастья, расходящееся волнами. И поверить в то, насколько ему повезло. Он мог думать только о том, чтобы поцеловать Барбу.

Губы Барбы разомкнулись, Сонни склонил голову и качнулся вперед.

— Дядя Рафа!

Они снова отстранились друг от друга раньше, чем успели поцеловаться.

— А ты знал, что мое имя в том числе означает «лев»?

— Лео, Богом клянусь, если ты не дашь отцу зацеловать меня до потери пульса, я психану.

Сонни не сдержал удивленный смешок, а Лео недоуменно нахмурился.

— Прости, — исправился Барба и на мгновение прикрыл глаза, чтобы собраться с мыслями. — Да, я это знал. А теперь можешь, пожалуйста, развернуться к нам спиной?

— Что? — недоумение Лео стало только сильнее.

— Ты хочешь видеть, как я целую твоего отца?

Лео сморщил нос.

— Фу!

— Я так и думал. А теперь, пожалуйста, дай нам минуту, — взмолился Барба.

Лео закатил глаза и развернулся к ним спиной.

На этот раз Сонни не стал терять времени. Он обхватил ладонью лицо Барбы и не просто поцеловал его, а заявил на него права.

Губы Барбы были очаровательно холодны, он с охотой ворвался в рот Сонни языком. Сонни ощутил его вкус и почувствовал, как слабеют колени.

И это было оно.

Это был самый идеальный поцелуй.

Сонни не знал, как долго они целовались, пока их не прервал голос Лео:

— Мне уже можно поворачиваться?

Сонни улыбнулся в губы Барбе и кожей почувствовал его вздох. В последний раз кратко его поцеловав, Сонни отстранился.

— Тогда пошли наверх.

Барба кивком согласился, и Сонни тронул Лео за плечо, привлекая его внимание. Потом нашел в кармане ключ, провернул его в замке и открыл перед ними дверь.

— Дядя Рафа, будь осторожен, папа может тебя выпнуть.

— Лео, перестань выдергивать слова из контекста.

— Но ты сказал...

— Лео, поторопись!

— Ладно, ладно, — Лео побежал вверх по ступенькам, разговаривая с плюшевым львом; судя по всему, он знакомил его со зданием.

— А что ты принёс мне? — спросил Сонни с озорной ухмылкой.

Барба посмотрел на него с таким видом, будто ничего глупее Сонни в жизни не спрашивал. Он провёл рукой вдоль тела.

— Ты говорил, что тебе нравится то, что ты видишь. Считай, что я тут в подарочной упаковке.

Сонни громко рассмеялся, но почти сразу же нахмурился.

Барба, который шёл чуть позади, спросил:

— Что такое?

— Я, возможно, выкинул смазку и презервативы.

Барба остановился как вкопанный. Он в ужасе уставился на Сонни.

— Какого чёрта?

— Я старался пережить наш разрыв! — попытался защититься Сонни.

— Папа, а что такое презервативы?

— Помолчи, Лео!

Стоя посередине лестничного пролета, Барба прикрыл глаза. Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов.

— Рафаэль, что ты делаешь?

— Пытаюсь напомнить себе, что я пришёл не только ради секса.


End file.
